See What's Left of the World
by Semper13
Summary: Spike and Illyria have searched for Angel after The Fall. When they finally find him, he is known as Special Agent Seeley Booth and Zombies are after him and Brennan. Bones-Angel x over. I re-posted this but on Angel category.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sooo sorry people! I know that I already wrote this, but when I read this, I realized that I totally messed up on one of the chapters! Sorry! I know now that this story seemed a bit confusing, so I fixed it!**

**Okay, so this is a Bones/Angel crossover. This takes place after Angel season 5 and during the (almost) beginning of Bones season 3. I hope you can enjoy this! **

**ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL **

"Oh, bullocks," Spike got out of bed and slipped on his shirt. He saw a light from the other room of the abandoned building in which belonged to Illyria.

"What are you doing, pet?" He asked rubbing his eyes as Illyria clicked the mouse of the computer.

"I am trying to locate where Angel might be by using this box as a resource." She answered, still not keeping her eyes off the screen.

Spike rolled his eyes. It has been almost four complete years since the great battle in L.A. He and Illyria survived through it, but there was no sign of Angel anywhere. Spike checked if he had a heartbeat, which he didn't, and cursed.

_"Stupid ponce got away with my humanity!" Spike growled as Illyria searched for Angel under any demon body parts._

_"He should be here if you don't have a heartbeat, I assure you." Illyria said after she dropped an arm of what seemed either human or demon. _

_Injured, Spike tried to take an arrow out of his left side. "The bleeding bastard's not gonna get away with it. I'll find Captain Forehead and rip his heart out. It's just not fair!"_

_"Stop whining. The last thing I need is a British vampire crying over what has been an oportunity lost." Her blue eyes scanned the surface and a flash of memory of Wesley came back. _

_"I am not finished greiving. I wish to do more damage." _

_"Now, hold on, pet. I don't think I can afford another arrow on me. Let's just find a place we can stay and maybe we'll find Angel another time. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Spike gestured Illyria, who reluctantly gave up and found a place to stay in the meantime._

Four years and no Angel. Illyria seemed to forget that in this world, it is easy for someone to die. Spike closed the laptop. "Illyria, we need to talk, love." She stared at him for a while and nodded.

"I don't think the ponce made it. Angel-- I mean. It's been four bloody years!"

"You clearly have forgotten the meaning of 'champion', Spike. Angel did not condemn me...at the end...and so now, I do not give up on him now." She opened the laptop again and surfed through the web. Spike walked out of the room and went to the "kitchen" which was just a spot in the corner with a fridge and a cooler. He opened the cooler and took out a beer. The faint memories of 2004 passed by. Gunn. Wesley. Cordelia. Lorne. Fred...And last but not least...Angel. He hated the vampire as much as the next guy, but part of him missed him. He missed the way they used to bicker and how Spike would always get a good come-back on Angel. Come to think of it, they haven't even settled on their arguement of the year. Who won anyway? Cavemen or astronauts? **'Oh well. I guess I'll never get the chance to say that cavemen won.'** He thought. Then he looked at Illyria and sighed. **'Fred. Sweet, innocent Fred. Look what happened to you. You are now a demon with memories.'** Then he remembered Gunn and Wesley. Gunn was a really independent man and he gave him props for that. Wesley was almost the same in the end. He used to be geeky and awkward, but he later evolved into a strong-willed British man. Just like the once cheerleader of Sunnydale. Cordelia turned into a much more matured person after all she's gone through with Angel. Lorne left without a saying to the whole group, but Spike knew that Angel was aware of it. Lorne wasn't a fighter. Everybody knew it. Which is why he left. All the Champions were gone except for the ones who where the last to join. Spike and Illyria.

**BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES**

Seeley Booth woke up in the morning with a headache. **'Oh, I shouldn't have drunk too much with Bones!'** Last night, Booth and Temperance Brennan, who he nicknamed "Bones" because of her being an anthropologist, drank alchohol beverages after their hard day at work. He had had a conversation with her about how much he knows about her. Her favorite color was turquoise, she loved dolphins, and her favorite planet was Jupiter and favorite flower was a daisy. It all came a surprise to her when she tried to change her password and Booth knew every single try she attempted. He and Bones didn't drink enough to get drunk, but it sure gave them bad headaches in the morning.

Booth got out of bed and checked on his son, Parker, in the other room. He was sound asleep and he would most likely have to wake up in half an hour or so to go to school. Booth went to the kitchen and made some coffee. He looked at the time and figured to drop Parker off at his mom's since it was her turn to take care of him. He woke his son up and made him get ready. **'This is gonna be a long day.'** He thought as he took an Advil and got ready for work.

When Booth got to work, Cullen told him that he could have the day off since there were no cases.

"Thank you, sir." Booth smiled and went off his way. He wanted to pay a visit to a special anthropologist of his.

Bones stood hunched over a skeleton of a female victim. The victim was age 20, caucasion, and loved to play tennis. Booth slipped in his Jeffersonian card and stepped inot the platform.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth greeted, flashing his "charm" smile.

Bones didn't look up to see it, but she knew it was there. "What do you want, Booth? Cullen called and said there were no cases today."

"He called? Oh, well, I'm bored. Wanna grab a bite to eat? Or should I bring tai fu?"

"Booth, we're going to get fat if you keep bringing tai over. Plus, I have work to do."

"Aw. Come on, Bones! You always have to do work! Take a day off!"

"You know I can't--"

"It's not going anywhere--"

" 'She' is not going anywhere."

"Have you found out what happened to her?"

"Yes--"

"Okay, then. You don't have to do anything else. Let Zach take care of it."

Bones was getting annoyed. "Booth--" Zach came in and Booth called out to him. "Hey, Zach! How about you take care of the victim for Bones here, hmm?"

Zach, who was very intimidated by Booth, nodded. Booth turned to Bones and smiled. "See? Now will you please come with me to have some lunch?"

Bones stared, but soon gave in. **'Damn that adorable charm smile.'**

**ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL ANGEL**

Spike and Illyria have traveled all over the world in different spots when they could. Now, they were about to pick their next stop.

"Maybe we should go to Europe." Illyria suggested.

Spike stopped walking when he heard her say that. "Umm...how about Washington DC? I hear it's loaded with vamps."

"We'll see later. I want to go to Europe."

"But Illyria, I can't go to Europe!"

"Why not?"

"Because...Buffy's there. If she finds me, she'll slay me!"

"Then let her have fun. Spike, you must face your fear because we are going to Italy, whether you like it or not."

Illyria started walking and disguised herself as Fred to get tickets for them while Spike sat somewhere where there was no sun.

When she went back to Spike, she had a glum look on her face.

"What?" Spike asked.

"They were out of tickets for Italy, so I got some for Washington DC."

Spike smiled with victory. "Then let's get out of here, pet!"

A few hours later, Spike an Illyria arrived at their destination and they booked a hotel for them. Meanwhile, Spike decided to go around. Take a look at the place. He told Illyria that he will meet her at some diner nearby. He walked through the shadows ad shade, trying to avoid the sun and saw a newspaper stand under a tree. He picked up a newspaper and read it.

'Special Agent Seeley Booth and famous anthropologist Temperance Brennan found bone parts of different victims and now found one victim so far...'

Spike read more and then snorted. **'What kind of bloody name is ''Seeley Booth''?!' **He looked up and saw Illyria coming towards him.

"Why aren't you inside the diner? Have you found something?" She asked.

"No, but look at this name. 'Seeley Booth'." He laughed as he showed it to her. Illyria didn't show amusement but turned the pages and almost gasped.

"What? Illyria? What--?" Spike looked at the shocked Illyria as she held onto the picture of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan.

"Angel..." Illyria stared at the picture of the man that looked like Angel. Spike, too, stared at it.

"What the bloody hell is going on? He must be a demon portraying on Angel's skin! I knew there was something funny about his name!"

"Where can we find him?" Illyria asked.

Spike's eyes trailed off into the diner. "I don't think we need to look for him any longer." He pointed at the window where the man, Seeley Booth, sat in the sunshine next to a beautiful woman with auburn hair. He was smiling and talking to her while eating a piece of pie.

"That is strange behavior. He is smiling and...talking...to another human being as if though he knew her a while! This is not Angel." Illyria squinted at the image of the man.

"Yeah. Angel's more of a brooding type. Talk about anti-social, too. It must be a demon. The woman must be her." Spike pointed at Temperance Brennan in the picture next to Booth.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into. We must save her before that demon gets to her." Illyria glared at the image Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan at the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES**

Booth and Bones had their conversation with pie and coffee at the diner. When they got out, Booth felt as if though someone was watching him.

"Hey, Bones. Maybe we should relax at the Jeffersonian, where it's safe."

"Why the change at heart, Booth? First, you wanted me to get away from work and now you want me to go back?"

"I don't know, Bones. It's just that, I feel that someone's watching."

"It's called paranoia, Booth. It's perfectly normal since you are an ex-sniper."

Booth stared at his partner. "Let's just go, Bones." He led her outside with his hand on the small of her back. When they got to the car, Booth saw something, somewhat familiar. There was a man with bleach blonde hair and a woman beside him that looked oh so innocent. They were talking and standing next a newspaper stand. Booth couldn't help but feel a bit sad to see the woman and then irritated to see the man. **'What is that? Radioactive blonde? Geez, get a good hair style.' **

When they got to the lab, Hodgins was standing on the platform with a file.

"Hey man, Cullen dropped this for you. He said it was urgent." Hodgins handed the file to Booth.

"Wreck my day off, would you?" Booth growled as he opened it. His face dropped as he read.

"What is it, Booth? What's wrong?" Bones asked, trying to peek at the file.

"A little girl. Her body was found in a water park."

"Do they have photos?" Bones asked as Booth handed her the file. Bones squinted at the photo of the little girl who didn't have enough flesh left.

"From the looks of it, she was eaten."

"Geez, Bones! Eaten?!"

"I mean, literally. She was eaten." Booth made a face of digust. Bones was not affected by this, but she felt bad for the little girl.

It took them hours to get to the crime scene. There was traffic and it started to get dark. When they finally got there, Bones identified the remains.

"Female. Caucasion. Ages 13 through 16. She has been dead for approximately 36 hours." Booth wrote down the information and looked up at Bones.

"You got everything?"

"Yeah. I need these samples to get to the Jeffersonian." She said as she took off her gloves and walked with Booth to the car. Booth had to park his car far away since there were police cars everywhere.

"Somehow, I knew that this was going to be a long day." Booth sighed as they walked.

"Think of poor Angela. She hates to have to draw a little girl's face." Brennan looked down.

"I hate it, too. What kind of sick bastard would do something like eat a little girl?!"

"A very sick person." Brennan replied.

They finally got to the car.

"Don't worry about it, Bones. We'll get through it." Booth's eyes were soft and made Bones weak in the knees. She smiled a tiny smile. She knew that he hated seeing these types of cases and so did she.

Suddenly, someone pounced on them, or at least two someones. It was the two weirdos that Booth saw a while ago. There was nobody to hear Bones's scream and the fight. The blonde guy pushed Booth to the side while the once innocent-looking girl, who was now covered in blue, dragged Bones apart from Booth.

"Booth!"

"Illyria! Take her out of here! Don't worry, love. We're here to save you!" The blonde guy, who now Booth knew he was British, yelled out.

Booth tried to get away from the guy. "What the hell?! What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"We're not going to let you kill her, you demon!" the guy responded. Booth gave him a goofy look. Bones looked at the blue girl.

"What are you thinking? He's my partner!"

"Yeah! Partners! I'm not a demon, you idiot!" Booth took out his gun and pointed at the guy. Now it was time for the guy and the girl to give eachother goofy looks.

"Oh, bloody hell." The guy sighed while the girl let her grip on Bones loosen.

**BONES ANGEL BONES ANGEL BONES ANGEL BONES ANGEL BONES ANGEL BONES ANGEL BONES ANGEL BONES ANGEL BONES **

Spike looked over at Illyria. "Oh, bloody hell." Illyria let her grip loosen on Bones. Spike finally realized that Booth wasn't a demon, but why did he look like Angel? Why didn't he remember them? How is it that he's not a demon and he has a heartbeat?

Illyria let Brennan go. "I am not at a pleasant mood to play any more games. Are you Angel or are you a demon?"

Booth looked confused. "Angel? You mean you assaulted us all becaus you think I'm some guy named Angel?!"

"Well, aren't you?" Spike stepped up.

"No! My name is not Angel! I don't even know who the hell that is! I should arrest you for asault of a FBI agent!"

"You gotta be Angel! You look like him. You smell like him--" Spike started, but then was interrupted by Bones.

"You smelled him?"

"Please! I can smell him within a mile from here! He is, after all, my grand sire." Spike glared at Booth.

"Sire? What the hell is going on here?!" Booth yelled out as Bones sneaked to his side.

Illyria walked over to Spike and lowered her voice. "I am detecting human around him.He is not a demon. Do you think the Powers That Be made the prophecy true?"

"Bullocks! You know, I was supposed to be the one who turns into a human! Not him! That's just not fair!"

Booth and Bones stood awkwardly at the side. "What do you think they're talking about?" Booth asked Bones.

"They think you're a demon that's named Angel. Booth, I think you should arrest them for being on drugs. It could be dangerous that they are hillusinating about demons and monsters. Especially when they tried to kill you."

"What makes you so sure that they're on drugs?" Booth asked.

"Well, for one thing, there is no such thing as demons. And for another, they're appearance indicates that they have been on drugs." Bones pointed out.

"Why do you think that there's no such thing as demons?" Booth asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Because there is no such thing as a God and if there's no God, then there's no evil, such as demons. Anthropologically speaking, it's just a belief."

"Right there, Bones. That's the reason why we have to see the therapist again. Sweets is probaby making a test of this."

"He can do that?" Bones asked.

"I don't know! Maybe! Point is, you're always attacking my beliefs!"

"Well, it's just a beleif. I'm sorry if I hurt your imaginary friend's feelings."

"Bones! Don't call God my 'imaginary friend'! Geez!"

"Can't you accept the fact that I'm going to burn in hell if I'm wrong?"

"Hm, very tempting, Bones." Booth thought for a minute, **'But I wouldn't want it for the world.'**

Booth and Bones argued and didn't notice that Spike and Illyria ran off. Booth cursed and looked around if he could spot them. Moments after searching, they decided to get to the Jeffersonian.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike and Illyria went back to the place they were staying.

"If he's not a demon and he's a human, then why doesn't he remember us?!" Spike growled as he grabbed a beer from the mini bar. Illyria, who was pinned to the laptop, sighed and looked up at him.

"Do not ask what I do not know." She went back to the laptop and pointed at the screen. "There. Seeley Booth."

Spike went towards her and read her research outloud.

"Seeley Booth. A FBI agent who guards forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute."

Spike blinked at Illyria. "I'm not getting this. He's a bleeding cop that 'guards' a bloody scientist? It kinda sounds like Angel to me. The bloke's always gotta save the girl."

"He is a human, but I can also sense Angel in him. Do you think that The Powers That Be erased his memory so that he won't try to fight Wolfram and Hart again and get demolished because he is now a mere mortal?"

Spike's expression was filled with confusion. Illyria carried so many of Fred's traits such as thinking too much. He nodded, only getting part of her conclusion. "Maybe. Point is, this 'Temperance Brennan' could be in trouble once she figures out that he was a vampire, she could get scared and run away." They pondered for a while and got the Jeffersonian's adress.

"Let's pay a visit to this...'Booth', shall we?" Spike wickedly grinned and headed out.

Back at the lab, Booth still wondered who the two people were. They seemed so familiar, but he wasn't sure. Bones walked over to him.

"Booth? What are you thinking about?"

"I just...I can't help but to feel like I know those two people that attacked us."

"Well, obviously, since they went out of their way and started calling you a demon that's named Angel." Bones chuckled a bit at the idea. Booth frowned.

"That's not funny, Bones. You'll never know what's going around in the world."

"What? Are you superstitious, Booth?" Booth sighed and put on his thinking face. Bones's smile went away.

"You are really serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Booth thought a moment and then his head shot up. "What do you think the guy meant by calling me his 'sire'?"

Bones blinked. "A 'sire'. Where have I heard that word before?"

Booth smiled, "You mean to say that, you, a walking dictionary, don't know what 'sire' means?" Bones rolled her eyes as Hodgins came up to them with a wide grin on his face.

"Did I just hear someone asking for the definition of 'sire'?" He asked, his big blue eyes shining with delight.

"Hodgins, what can you tell me about...this...word?" Booth asked.

"Well," Hodgins started. "a sire is the vampire that made another vampire. It is believed that vampires used to mix their blood with another person to make them into a vampire. The victim was known as the vampire's childe and the vampire was known as the sire. It's kinda like a blood-family."

Booth made a disgusted face and then turned to Bones. "Why would he call me his grand **sire**?!"

Hodgins's jaw dropped. "Dude, are you saying that you have a childe and that you're it's sire? You're a vampire?!" Hodgins smile widened. "Cool!"

Booth gave him a dirty look. "What?! No! No. I am not a **vampire**! And don't call me 'dude'."

Bones laughed as Booth struggled with the idea of him bieng a vampire. "What's odd is that he's kinda familiar."

"There's usually a connection between a childe and it's sire." Hodgins chuckled as Booth searched for his gun. Hodgins shot his hands up in defense. "Okay. Okay. I'll stop." Then he walked away.

"Booth, maybe you met him in the army. Maybe he was an army buddy and he went paranoid with the bombs and--" Bones saw the hurt in Booth's eyes. She decided to stop.

"I don't think I met him there. It's just...when I saw him at the diner, which is why I wanted to get back to the lab, I could help but to feel...annoyed when I saw him." There was silence between them then Bones shrugged.

"You can always take Hodgins's irrational suggestion of vampires." Booth laughed a bit as Bones headed towards her office.

Later that night, everybody went home except for Booth and Bones. Bones stayed and was trying to type the next chapter to her story while Booth tried to convince her to go home. Finally, She decided to get ready and get some rest.

"See, Bones? You need some rest from working with...death. It's not healthy."

"I don't understand why it's not healthy. I've been doing it for years." She laughed at her own wise-crack.

Just as they were about to walk out, Spike and Illyria came out through the doors.

Bones grabbed Booth by the arm and whispered, "How did they get through security?!"

"Easy, love." Spike spinned one of the security guard's keys around his finger. Booth took out his gun.

"Freeze. I'm warning you--"

"He uses a gun. Very not like Angel." Illyria looked over at Spike.

"Alright, you ponce. What are you? What did the Powers That Be do to Angel?" Spike asked.

"Who the hell do you people think you are?! Get out of my lab!" Bones was about to get her cellphone and call for back-up when Illyria came out of nowhere and took the cellphone away from her.

"We want answers, **now**!" Spike morphed into his vampiric demon. Booth and Bones couldn't believe it. Bones couldn't move as she gazed at Spike's face in wonder.

"Woa..." She managed to whisper.

Suddenly, there was a low groan coming from the platform where the body of the little girl layed. Everybody turned to see the once dead girl get up off of the table and look at the "audience".

"Holy mother of--" Booth started as Bones began to scream.

Spike and Illyria glanced at eachother. "Oh, bloody hell!"

They began to run out of there along with Booth and Bones. The girl was still following them until Booth began to shoot at her, but she wouldn't back down.

"What the hell is she?!" Booth yelled out. Spike responded by yelling out, "Aim for her head!"

Booth did so and the little girl layed once again lifeless on the floor. Everybody slowly walked towards the corpse. Spike leaned over and slightly kicked it. Bones gave him a dirty look and slapped his arm, "Don't compromise the evidence!"

"Ouch!" Spike rubbed his arm. "It's a bloody zombie! Not evidence! For all we know, it could come back."

Bones snorted. "Zombies are not real. Anthropologically speaking, they are only myths."

"Oh really? Think you know everything, do ya? Well, then explain this..." Spike morphed back into his vampiric figure.

Bones winced and Booth stood in front of her, trying to "protect" her from him. "What the hell are you?!"

"Ask little Ms. Know-It-All. I bet she has some 'rational' explanation." Spike smirked through his scrunched face. Illyria stared with big blue eyes.

"Spike, we have no time for such nonsense. We must get the woman out of the way, so that she may be in no harm."

"Harm?" Booth and Bones asked in unison. Booth blinked, "Harm? What harm could she be in?"

Illyria and Spike glanced at eachother and then silently nodded.

"Not here." Illyria gestured. Spike's face went back to his face.

"Wait! Why not? How are we supposed to trust you freaks if we don't even know you?" Booth put his hands on his hips. Bones touched his arm and moved towards them.

"Bones! Hey--"

Bones interrupted him, "Wait, Booth. I want to know what is happening around here. What danger I am on." She turned to Spike and Illyria. "First, we need to know that we can trust you."

Booth's jaw dropped as Bones paid no attention to him.

"Well, love. You'll just have to take a chance. If you can trust Angel, here. You can trust his once employees."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not Angel!" Booth frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

Once again, Bones and the two "strangers" ignored him and started walking away. Booth, reluctantly, followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Bones followed Illyria and Spike to their place. Booth looked around and sniffed.

"Why does it smell like death in here?" He made a face. Bones, who was used to smelling the decomposed bodies, didn't smell anything. Spike went to the mini bar and took out his mug of pig's blood. Booth instantly moved back in surprise and held his nose.

"Oh! Ugh! That's sick! What the hell are you doing with blood in here?!"

Spike grinned and drank some. "I drink it of course. You should be used to it. You used to drink it, too."

Bones gave Booth a look. "**You** drank blood?!"

"What?! No!" Booth glared at Spike. "What makes you say something like that?! **I'm **a normal person that doesn't show a fugly face and drink blood out of a mug!"

"You're the one to talk, Captain Forehead! **You **used to eat rats in the sewers when you became Angel!" Illyria smacked the back of Spike's head. "Ow!" Spike growled.

"Do not forget that his name is now Seeled Tooth--" Illyria started when Booth interrupted. "It's **Seeley Booth**."

She stared at him with big, blue eyes and went back to Spike. "Whatever he said. He does not remember of him being Angelus or being Angel. He is now a mortal."

Bones gave Booth a look. "Booth, what are they talking about?"

"I have no idea and I'm going to find out." He turned to the blue demon and at the cocky, British vampire, "Listen, we came and now we want answers!"

"Cordelia always said he was 'over dramatic'." Spike whispered to Illyria, loud enough for him to hear from the other side of the room.

"I call it his 'alpha-male tendensies'." Bones joined in as Spike snorted out loud.

Now, Booth was getting extremely annoyed. "Bones! Don't taunt me in front of them!" He whined.

"Sorry, Booth, but you are a bit over dramatic."

"I'm not **over dramatic**! I'm not! Who said I was **over dramatic**?!" Booth waved his arms up in the air.

"The Seer once said it to another man to warn him that you were going to visit him. I remember the memory of Cordelia telling Fred the story." Illyria said.

"Yeah. You were close to her. She passed away, though. It's a bugger." Spike added sadly.

Booth held his hands up in defense at Bones. "Don't look at me for answers. I don't have the slightest idea of what they're talking about."

Finally, Bones had had it with their "song and dance" (as Angela calls it). "What did you want to tell us about Booth?"

"Well, pet," Spike started, putting down his mug of blood, "Booth, here, is not the man you thought you knew. He was once a Champion. The vampire with a soul that was told in the prophesis and granted life. **Humanity**."

The two humans stayed in silent shock at the news. "...I think I speak for everyone when I say, 'Huh?'." Booth said in confusion.

Bones just stayed blank. "I...don't know...what that...means?"

"Woa! Woa! I am not a vampire! Or was,er, ever was...whatever! Point is, this all a dream. Yes. Just some sick, horrible, weird, nightmare! Come on, Bones." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back and was going to lead her out the door when Illyria stopped them.

"You must wait if you want to know the truth. This is not a dream."

"You and me used to eat all of Europe. Remember? William the Bloody and Angelus. You, me, Dru, and Darla." Spike spoke out randomly. He took a look at their expressions and then began again.

"One day, Darla gave you a gypsy girl for you to feed on. You were cursed with a soul and a conscience by the girl's family. I guess they were pretty sod off when they heard that some bloody vampire ate their daughter, but who knows, huh? Care for me to go on with this fairy tale?"

Bones kept her eyes glued on him and so did Booth.

"Well," He huffed, "You tried to be the Big Bad again, but Darla wouldn't have it. You were kicked out and forced to find precious blood of your own. After a while, you trained with some poof and learned how to brood your way and not feed on people. Then you got a business of your own. You called it Angel Investigations. Your employees were Cordelia, the Seer, Wesley, the know-it-all, and Gunn, the muscle. Afterwards, you met Fred," he pointed at Illyria, "but she died by being possessed by Illyria. Your business wanted to help people who were victims of demon attacks. Your enemy was a law firm, Wolfram and Hart. Straight from hell they came. You took over the bloody place and that's when this handsome, young, vampire came and took over--"

Illyria rolled her eyes and interrupted, "You met this poor creature," she signaled at Spike, "and he did not take over. You were still CEO. Cordelia died in a coma and Fred died as I took over her shell. We fought amongst the evils of Wolfram and Hart and we fought hard. Wesley died before me and Gunn died alongside the battle. Your son, Connor, did not fight with us because you were afraid that he will perish with us. After the battle, you were no where to be seen and Spike and I were searching for you."

Both Booth and Bones couldn't speak from shock. Spike looked out the window. "If you don't believe us, then we should show you how many nasties walk around when you're asleep."

Walking in the dark with no flashlight, Spike and Illyria led the forensic anthropologist and the FBI agent around the dark time of the world. Booth whispered in Bones's ear, "Stay by me, Bones." His breath sent shivers up and down her spine, but she rolled her eyes at him. **'There he goes again. Being over protective again.'** Spike led them to a corner where they found a vampire stalking a girl. "We should go help her--" Booth started, but Spike grabbed his arm. "No, no. You wanted to believe. You'll see what we could've done to anybody if we were still the creeps we were."

The vampire was about to move in on the girl when something hit him. The girl saw the vampire and started to run away. Suddenly, a blonde girl scissor kicked the vampire into a trashcan. The vampire was going to bite the blonde, but she wouldn't let herself. She did a fancy twirl and distracted him before she drove a stake through his non-beating heart.

Spike's jaw dropped as soon as the blonde girl turned around and saw them standing there. "Buffy," Spike managed to hoarsly whisper. The blonde girl's, who was known as Buffy, the original vampire slayer, eyes grew big at the sight in front of her. She dropped her stake and tears filled her eyes. Booth and Bones felt a bit uncomfortable in the situation, but Booth couldn't help but to feel guilty. The sorrow and disbelief left Buffy's face and it was overcome with anger and confusion. She clenched her fists and yelled out as she approached them, "**Spike!!**"

"Uhh, hey, Buff." Spike could hardly talk. He was afraid that she was going to kick him in the groin.

To his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck. "Spike! You're real! I'm not dreaming! Spike! You're here!" Then she let go of him and hit him. "Why didn't you call me?! Do you have any idea how much I spent on tissues to wipe my eyes away?! Do you?!"

As Spike opened his mouth to speak, she went on to Booth and hit him on the chest. "And you! What the hell, Angel?! Why didn't you tell me?! First, you send Andrew as a spy for you and now Spike is back and you didn't tell me?! And what the hell are you wearing?! What is this a disguise?! Well, I'll tell you this much, it's not fooling me, Mr...Booth!"

Spike got a hold of Buffy, "Uhh, Buffy. Apparently, Angel has no idea who he is. He doesn't know who you are...yet...and he's bearly learning about him being a vampire and the big poof he is."

Buffy's expression turned to angry to confused again. "What?!" She turned to Booth. "He's a human now." Illyria put in.

Buffy stared at Booth and whispered, "How?" Spike rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a long story, love."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait. Wait. I'm not getting this." Buffy sighed heavily as she talked to Spike and Illyria in private and Booth and Bones were in a corner at Spike's and Illyria's place.

"It's simple, really, Buff." Spike said.

"I know, I know. It's just that--" She turned and looked at Booth who looked equally as confused as she was. "He **is** Angel...isn't he? I mean, he looks like him and well, he feels like him."

Spike made a face as she said that. **'Easy there, chap. Remember this wanker has no clue of his past as Angel and he doesn't deserve a licking for Buffy...not yet at least.' **

"Are you sure that he doesn't remember? A part of him should, I mean, we had a...strong connection. Why doesn't he remember?"

"We are not able to answer that question. We are still not sure if he is Angel." Illyria said.

"I know he is Angel. I can sense it. He is, after all, my grand sire. My blood. My...Yoda." Spike glared blankly.

"Ugh. I still can't see how you two can feed off of eachother's blood." Buffy made a disgusted face.

Booth sat next to Bones. She was confused, but very facinated by what she has discovered. Booth could also not understand what was going on, but he was also scared. Normally, he wasn't and he didn't like to show it, but Bones could easily see it and he didn't like that.

"It's okay to be scared, Booth." Bones reassured her partner.

"No, Bones. I'm not scared...just confused. What am I? How did I get here? Are they telling the truth about my whole life being just a sham?"

Bones's eyes observed him carefully and she held out her arms. Booth gave her a funny look. "It's a guy hug." She said with a tiny smile. Booth snorted, but moved in to receive the hug.

**'What will I do without her? What did I do without her?' **He thought to himself as they hugged. He loved the way she felt around his arms. He loved the way her hair always smelled like flowers. Hell, he loved her entirely, but he could never say it out loud.

"Booth, it's okay. We'll figure this out just like we always do."

Just then, Buffy came towards them and cautiously looked at them.

"Hi." She said. "Maybe we haven't started on the right foot, but I'm Buffy."

Bones shook her hand, but when Buffy turned to Booth, she felt awkward. "I guess I get to meet you properly this time." She laughed a bit, remembering the first time she met Angel. How she kicked him to the ground before he left her with a tiny cross necklace that she still wore occasionally.

Booth shook her hand and felt like he knew her. "I think that I'm supposed to know you." He said.

"Oh, yeah. We go **way** back. Trust me." She said with a plastic smile.

"So," Bones cut through the tension, "Buffy, right? What are you to Booth?"

"Oh, well. To **Angel**, I was his, um, ex girlfriend. To Booth, I don't think I'm anything to him."

"So, you were my ex in my...**old** life? And I was a vampire with a soul. Yeah, this day just can't get any more wackier!" Booth exclaimed as he sat down.

"I am Doctor Temperance Brennan. I work for the FBI observing remains of those who cannot be identified. Booth likes to call me 'Bones' don't ask me why."

"Well, you already know that I'm Buffy Summers. I'm the vampire slayer, don't ask me how."

"Great. We all know eachother." Spike began.

"No we don't. I still don't know what your name is." Bones folded her arms.

Buffy cut in, "This is Spike and that is Illyria."

Booth looked around as everything kept flashing. His eyes grew big and he started to stumble as he stood up. Nobody knew what was going on. One second everybody was talking and the next, Booth was yelling about how everything kept flashing.

Bones grabbed one of Booth's arms and Buffy the other. He finally stopped as they sat him down.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Spike asked as he gave him a glass of water which Buffy told him to give him.

Booth looked like he had a huge hang-over and began to stammer. "Uhh...ow...ugh..."

"Booth? What's wrong?" Bones asked, worried aboout his health.

"A lot of light...and...people...Indians...they're everywhere! I'm...I'm fighting them off and there's...a girl...she's fighting them off, too."

Spike looked at Illyria. "You don't think The Powers That Be made him a Seer like Cordeia?" He whispered.

"A girl?" Buffy blinked. "What does she look like?"

"Red hair. I don't think she sees me and I...I have 90s hair." At the last part, his face looked even more confused.

"Red hair? Indians? Wait. There was only one time I delt with Indians and that was Thanksgiving. Was there a lot of plants?"

"Yeah, and..." He looked at Spike and pointed at him. "**You** were tied to a chair."

"**You** were there?! You helped with the Indians?!" Buffy exclaimed. Spike remembered that Thanksgiving he spent with Buffy. She tied him to a chair and rarely fed him. At least she didn't keep him tied to the bathtub the whole day without the television. He growled at the memory. That was the day Giles didn't let him watch "Passions" and see if Timmy got out of the well. **'Damn wankers.'** He complained.

"The girl in the red hair must have been Willow." Buffy thought out loud.

"He must be remembering since he's seeing memorable faces." Illyria said.

"Booth, what else did you see?" Bones put a hand on his arm.

"Nothing else. It was just a flash."

"You didn't see Anya or Xander or Giles or anybody else?" Buffy asked.

"Xander...that name sounds familiar..." Booth's eyes went away for a few minutes. Bones shook him, but he didn't answer.

"The bloke's gone." Spike waved a hand over Booth's eyes.

"**Xander**!" Booth suddenly shot up. "He's the guy that liked you when I, er, **Angel** was with you." He pointed at Buffy.

"So you remember Xander?"

Booth nodded.

After a few hours of trying to figure out what was going on, Booth and Bones decided to go home. They were going to the parking lot when an extroardinary-looking man came. He had two horns coming out of his head and his skin was green. He wore a very fashiony suit and his eyes were red as cherries.

"Angel, baby!" The man walked up to Booth and gave him a huge hug.

"Woa! Hey!" Booth was being crushed and he looked over at the laughing Bones for help. The man let go of him and looked at him at arm's length.

"Angel cakes! You've changed! Look at that," he pointed at Booth's cheek, "you've been working on growning some hair! You've got a beard and you look a bit tired than usual. Hey! You've even got some color to your face! Have you been spending time with Connor or has he left you again?" He looked at Bones and smiled at Booth. "Angel, where's your manners?! Whos' the lucky girl?!" He walked over to Bones and spun her. "Oh! You are just adorable! You should keep in check with Angel, here. Make sure you take him everywhere! The guy just loves to brood! No offense, Angel cakes."

The green-skinned man stopped talking for a second before asking, "How have you been? I see that you beat Wolfram and Hart. I'm sorry I left, but I warned you. I'm no fighter. You can spare me the good, long talk about me killing Lindsey. I know you wanted to be the one to kill him and surprisingly, he was expecting that you would do it, but I killed and that was because I saw what he was going to do to you and it was bad. I had to stop it."

"**Who are you**?" Booth made a face. The man looked surprised.

"Who am I? Angel, don't you remember me? It's Lorne. The Host? You **are** Angel. Aren't you?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean...I **was**...I think."

Lorne stepped forward and stared at him. "Sing."

"What?!" Booth took a step back.

"Sing. It won't hurt. Let me hear those pipes."

Booth looked over at Bones who was amused. "Do it, Booth. Sing."

Her expression gave out the words, '**For me**.' He sighed and looked at Lorne.

"_I've been drinking just a little too much. And I don't know how I can get in touch with you. And there's only one thing for me to do...Keep on tryin'...Get home to you..."_

Lorne's expression filled with tears of joy. He held out his arms and hugged Booth tightly again. "Angel! I am so happy for you! You're a human!" He, then, pulled back at arm's length and made a worried face. "Ergh, I bet Spike wouldn't enjoy this."

"Hold on just a minute! What the hell are you?!" Booth exclaimed. "And how the hell did you know this Angel guy?"

"Well, Captain Not-So-Broody-Anymore, Angel and I were friends. I'm an impath demon that can read your future if you sing. You, my friend, are Angel, but you don't remember. The bad part about that is that demons that know who you are might come after you and you won't be able to save yourself. The good part is..." Lorne turned to Bones, "Hold on just a second, sweetness. I need to talk to your knight in FBI armor."

Bones blushed, remembering what Angela called Booth. Lorne pulled Booth aside and lowered his voice. "The good part of your future is that you get to have a bit of sweetness in your life, if you know what I mean." He eyed at Bones and then at him. Booth turned red.

"W-why are you telling me this? W-what makes you so sure about..about...well, you know?"

"Come on. The tension between you two is powerful! I could cut it with a knife! Listen, you'll have your time. Trust me."

Booth stole a glance at Bones. She was minding her own business next to his SUV. The moonlit against the car and it reflected to her milky skin. Her auburn hair shined and was placed on her shoulders. He briefly sighed. She was too beautiful to him.

Bones interrupted his moment. "Umm...Booth? W-we have a problem." She pointed at someone who was walking slowly towards them. It was a fat man and he looked just like the girl in the lab. Just like a zombie.

"Holy cow," Lorne twitched. "Where's Gunn's smart mouth and muscle when you need it?" He turned to Booth and shook his head. "Don't answer that."

"Booth! He's coming towards you!" Bones tugged at his arm. "Get your gun."

"Simmer down, Bones! I got it!" Booth took out his gun as Bones took hers out.

"Bones! Where the hell did you put that?!" Booth looked at her with eyes wide open.

"I have my ways." She said pointing at the fat zombie. Lorne poked Booth and pointed at another zombie coming from another side.

"Umm... looks like we got more company."

"Bones, put your gun down. I got it."

"No, Booth. It's obvious that you need back up. I'm your back up."

"Bones! I got it!"

"No, Booth!" She aimed at the fat man's head and shot.

"Damn it, Bones! I told you to put your gun down!"

"Well, at least I got him!"

Booth glared at her and he aimed for the other zombie and shot. "It's too dangerous here. Come on."

The three ran back to Spike and Illyria's place of "safety". Spike slapped the back of Lorne's head.

"Where the bloody hell did you go?! We needed you and you were just gone! You bleeding coward!"

"Hey! Calm down! Geez! No need for the violence!" Lorne snapped as he rubbed his head. Buffy grabbed Spike's arm.

"He's a demon. And he's talking to you like you were buds. Are you gambling for kittens again? Because if you are--"

"Buffy, that is Lorne. He's an impath demon. He's just another one of Angel's 'avengers'." He snorted.

"Good. You better not be gambling for kittens again." Buffy pointed at him.

Booth looked through the window and scratched his head in frustration. "What the hell is going on?! Vampires. Demons. And now **zombies**!"

"Welcome to the sweet life, mate." Spike muttered bitterly.

"We could try The Oracles." Illyria suggested.

Lorne shook his head. "No. The Oracles are dead."

"But their spirits could still be there." Spike shot up. "We could try and ask the blokes to tell us what the bloody hell is going on."

"No. Angel's ora told me that their spirits were long gone. It's useless." Lorne hopelessly said.

"Well, we can't just sit around with our thumbs up our asses! I could call Giles or Willow. They'll probably know what's going on." Buffy got the phone and made the phone call.

Meanwhile, Spike started mocking Booth.

"You just **had** to take my life, didn't you?!" Spike growled. "We wouldn't even** be **in this mess if it weren't for you!"

"Hey! I don't even remember you, buddy, so **back off**!"

"Sure you don't, asswhipe."

"I will shoot you between the eyes if you don't--"

"See? You're still an astronaut. You think like one which is exactly why you need a gun to defend yourself! I told you, Angel! Cavemen always win!"

"I still have no clue what the hell you're talking about!"

"Oh the sodding hell you don't." Spike muttered.

Buffy hung up the receiver and looked up. "Willow's coming any minute with Giles. All we have to do is wait for a couple of seconds."

Suddenly, a flash of lightening came and filled the room. Two figures came from the smoke which turned out to be Willow and Giles. Giles was awkwardly looking around and Willow was trying to hold him up.

"Oh, dear. I'm still not used to this type of traveling." He said under his breath as he sat down next to Bones. "Hello, there." He smiled as he held out his hand at Bones to shake her hand.

Willow walked toward Buffy and hugged her. "Hi, Buffy. What's the problem?"

Buffy pointed at Booth. "Him." Willow looked at him and smiled.

"Angel. The last time I saw you, you were recently turned into Angelus. How have you been? I heard that you got in a battle with Wolfram and Hart."

Booth stared at her with confusion. "Uhh...huh?" Willow frowned at his answer. She was used to Angel answering with confidence. She turned to Buffy.

"He doesn't remember being Angel, Willow. He's human and The Powers That Be wiped his memory and so now he's a FBI agent that works with that scientist," she pointed at Bones who waved, "and he's known as Seeley Booth. He has a son named Parker and he lives alone. He also smiles and doesn't brood like Angel."

Willow scrunched her face in even more confusion. "The Powers That Be as in The Powers That Be that gave Cordy the visions and practically killed her with them?"

"Yup."

"Oh." She turned to Giles who was staring at Spike.

"Spike! Wow! Umm...aren't you dead? I mean, you know...rest in peace?"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? I was supposed to until this poof figured out how to get me out of that bloody medal." Spike murmured as he eyed Booth. Booth glared. "You got a problem with me then say it 'cause I'm getting tired of your crap!"

Spike threw up his hands in defense. "No beef, mate. And certainly no cow." he stole a glance at Bones and wickedly smiled. Buffy and Booth could feel their blood boil.

"Hey!" they yelled in unison. Spike looked at a jealous Buffy and a defensive, alpha-male Booth. Buffy rolled her eyes and secretly went with Willow to talk to her. Illyria, Lorne, and Bones were helping Giles. Booth threateningly walked towards Spike.

"Don't go anywhere **near** Bones. You got it?"

"Don't go near my love and I won't go near your pet." Spike had a smug look on his face.

"Pet?" Booth asked confused. Spike looked over at Buffy.

"Oh." Booth nodded. "Agreed."

Bones took one of Giles's books and skimmed through it. She stopped at a page where a picture of a demon was.

"What type of books are these?" Bones asked as Giles and Illyria looked through other of his books.

"Oh, um. Well, books on demons, portals, Apocalypse, etc." He gruffly said as he took the book away from her.

"So, are you like some kind of witch?" Bones laughed.

"No. Ex-Watcher. I used to, uh, assist Buffy. In that case, she's the slayer." Giles said.

Bones still didn't know what that meant, but she didn't want to ask him one more time. He was extroardinary to her. He wore his glasses at the tip of his nose and he had a brown vest on. Typical classic Englishman. She looked at Willow and noticed that she looked like a maturing kid. Red hair, long skirt, and a beautiful blouse that matched with the skirt. Willow seemed like a nice girl with a childish side to her characteristics. Buffy was a bit different. Buffy was not too serious, but not too playful. Maybe it was because of Booth. **'I mean, Booth was this so-called Angel vampire and they were together.'** She had observed the way Buffy acted when she was around Booth. She was tense. Awkwardly uncomfortable tension surounded them everytime they glanced at eachother and Booth didn't know why. Bones sighed. **'Dr. Sweets has me doing phycology now! Ugh! I hate phycology. It's soft and based on something like Booth's ''gut''. Totally irrational explanation!' **

Booth started walking towards the door when Illyria stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Uhh...out?"

"Out where, exactly?" Buffy butt in.

"Out. It's my business. I just...need some air." Booth turned the door knob when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Bones.

"I'll go with you. This place is getting smaller to me," Booth nodded as so did the others. Both Booth and Bones walked out the door and went outside.

Buffy sighed loudly and Willow pulled her hair to the side. Giles kept browsing through his books. Illyria was staring out the window, making sure that Booth and Bones don't run out. Spike sat down and played with his bottle of beer. Lorne sat in a chair and watched the others.

"So, Buff. Got any ideas?" Spike asked.

Buffy briefly gave him an annoyed look. She was still bitter about him not telling her where he was. "Willow?" She turned to her red-head friend.

"Well, I could try time travel, but what good would that do?" She suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Willow. It could change everything and cause Angel to die--" Giles started.

Spike sat up in excitement. "That's good! That'll be good for me, that way, I can become human and Angel can just go to hell!"

Giles wiped his glasses with a tissue. "I was going to say that you might not even be here if it wasn't for him. You wouldn't even be able to become human and take in the prophesis."

"Oh, bullocks. Why do you have to ruin everyone's fun?" Spike mumbled as he crossed his arms. Lorne stood up. "I better keep an eye on those two. They're probably thinking of ways to get out."

Booth leaned on a rail outside as Bones stared out into space. Their silence was interrupted by Lorne.

"Whew! Isn't the sky so starry tonight?" He said in his best "happy" voice. Booth simply grunted and Bones kicked a rock.

"Hm. Kinda quiet, too. I wonder if the whole city turned out to be zombies! Speaking of zombies, I saw this movie--" Booth gave Lorne a look.

"Don't say that!"

"What?"

"Zombies. Don't use that word."

"Why not, Booth?" Bones cut in.

"Because. It sounds ridiculous."

"That sounds like something I would say, but now I'm not so sure." Bones muttered under her breath.

"She's right. This world isn't all that seems. There's bad things and good things." Lorne looked at Booth square in the eye. "You better watch out. I mean, you were once this Champion. A vampire with a soul. Now, your'e a human that has no idea about this part of the world."

"What part of the world do you mean, exactly?" Booth asked.

"The part where things that go bump in the night come to life." Lorne answered. Booth thought about that expression and started to wonder if his life was really a sham. Was Parker even his son? Did he ever have a relationship with Rebecca? If Parker was his son, then he would have two. Connor and Parker. He tried hard to wrap his mind to the thought. Then he glanced at Bones. **'Is she even real?'** He thought in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled himself off of the rail and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Bones called after him.

"I'm taking a breather." He said as he continued to walk. Hands in his pockets and head down, he noticed traces of blood on the ground. He frowned and crouched over to inspect it. **'Blood?'** He looked up just before something hit him over the head with some sort of weapon. "Holy crap!" He jumped backward and the weapon that looked like an ancient sword used by the gods swept down and hit the ground. Booth looked up at the owner of the sword and took in his image. The man was not normal as far as normal goes for him. He was huge and wore leather to cover his face. His teeth showed through little bars attached to the mask. Booth pictured the man as Doomsday from Superman comic books and saw that this guy must be **slightly** smaller than him.

Bones looked at Lorne as Booth was out of sight. "So, sweetness. How are you holding up?"

"Right now, I hope Booth is careful. I mean, you know what's out there." She grew silent. Then they suddenly heard Booth voice in the distance. She could feel her heart beat faster as she and Lorne ran towards the commotion.

Booth heard a woman scream and saw Bones. "Bones! Get out of the--" He was interrupted as a sharp pain shocked his left arm. He looked at his arm and saw a deep cut. **'Too close to my heart!'** He thought as he dodged another one of the man's blows.

Bones ran to Booth. "Booth!"

"Bones! Get out of the way! You're gonna get hurt!" She looked up ad saw that the man was about to hit Booth again. In the state of panic, she reached towards Booth's belt and pulled out his gun. Without taking careful aim, she shot the man and made him fall on one knee. Lorne's eyes grew big as some portal appeared in the middle of that alley. Excessive air sucked in whatever was near it and Booth and Bones were both about to get sucked in. Booth tried hard not to get sucked in, so he held onto the huge man who was now on the floor and Bones held onto him. No matter how heavy that man was, the portal managed to suck him in along with the partners.

Lorne stood somewhere safe and didn't get to see Booth and Bones go into the portal. When he felt the wind stop stirring he decided to look up. The alley was still dark and it was still decorated with waste and paper dancing on the ground. What he didn't notice was the man and the two humans which made him worry.

"Temperance? Angel cakes? Booth? Hello?" He called out, but no answer. He began to panic. "Oh, no. What do I do? What do I tell the others?!" He looked around before running back to the safety of the apartment.

"What?!" Giles exclaimed as Lorne came inside out of breath and explaining everything that just happened.

"I agree with Giles on this one." Buffy folded her arms over her chest. Willow scratched her head. Spike calmly drank his beer and Illyria stared at Lorne with her icy eyes,

"There was a portal and the two got sucked in!" Lorne summarized.

Giles, who still had confusion in his face, shook his head. "What?!"

Lorne sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know it sounds a bit off, but what's weird about it is that I didn't feel it in my ora. I don't understand!"

"This is impossible. Portals don't **just** open up!" Giles took one of his books and opened it.

"Unless," Willow began, "someone already made that portal and Angel, I mean, Booth interrupted the guy."

Everybody stared at her and started getting Giles's books on portals.

Booth opened his eyes and felt the brightness sting his eyes. He took a moment to get used to his surroundings. He felt Bones beside him shifting to her side. They met eyes and their glance was interrupted by a voice.

"What have you brought us lower beings?"

Both looked at a man and a woman in blue and gold standing before what looked like an altar. The room was heavenly and in the corner stood the huge man Bones shot. The woman tapped her foot.

"Well?" Booth looked at Bones confused and then at the woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are our gifts?" The blue and gold man rolled his eyes. Bones looked at Booth and shrug her shoulders. She took off her earrings and Booth took his pen with the naked lady out of his pocket before handing it to the man and woman. The two observed their gifts and looked back at the "lower beings".

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

"Uhh, exactly. We don't know. Who are you? Where are we?" Booth asked.

"We are The Oracles." They answered proudly. Bones looked at them furrowed her brows.

"Wait a minute, Lorne said that The Oracles were dead." She pointed out.

The Oracles frowned and stared at the two new comers. "It is true, but we are the new Oracles. This is why we must be guarded." They pointed towards the spitting image of Doomsday. "What is it that you ask from us?"

Booth looked over at Bones and solemnly nodded. "I want to know how my life was as Angel. My so called real life as the vampire with a soul." The Oracles's eyes grew big with the sound of Angel's name.

The woman gave the man a look. "He did try to protect the first Oracles." The man nodded. "But we are not allowed to do this."

"But he is the Champion. We should return the favor." The woman persuaded. The man gave up and nodded once more with agreement. The woman glanced at Booth and Bones. "We have decided to return the favor in the name of this Angel. You will see what your once life was."

Booth smiled contently and Bones returned the smile. "Be gone." Was all they heard from the renewed Oracles before a flash sent them somewhere else.

...

**Sorry, this is sorta short, but please review! it's encouragement to my skills.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahh!" Booth sat up and discovered that he was in a bed that didn't belong to him. He looked around. The room's walls were white and his bed sheets were dark red. **'I must be at Bones's house. Since when did she paint her walls?'** He thought as he got out of bed. Strange clothes were scattered on the floor, but he decided to wear them since he didn't have his shirt or jeans on. **'Where's my badge?! God damn it!' **He searched and didn't find anything.

He went to the bathroom to go shave, but there was no mirror. **'What the hell is going on?!' **He got out of the room and was even more confused at what he saw. There were people in suits walking around with files and brief cases in their hands. There was a special desk that must have belonged to a blonde girl sitting behind it. She seemed to be quirky and wore almost everything pink. Her smile was big and bright as she greeted him.

"Had a good sleep?"

Booth scratched his head and made a face. "Uhh, yeah?" She looked around her desk and took out a file before handing it to him.

"Here. Lorne's been asking me to give you this."

"What is it?" Booth asked, still confused. **'I guess this was Lorne's idea to put me here.'**

"Oh, just plans of his ideas of some party." She said, shrugging. Booth opened the file and closed it again.

"Huh?" The blonde made a face and was about to say something when she was interrupted by an African American man.

"Hey Angel! We won the case again, thanks to me." He wore a suit and a cocky smile on his face.

"Angel?" Booth whispered to himself. Then Lorne came in as green as can be with a loud booming voice calling for a girl that looked just like Illyria.

"Fred! There's my scientist! Honey, I need you to sweet talk Angel into--" He looked around and saw Booth standing across the room with the man and the blonde.

"Angel!" He turned to girl named Fred and said, "Scratch that, sweetums." Then he went back to Angel, with Fred behind him.

"Angel, did you see my plans for the dinner yet?"

"Dinner?" Booth blinked.

"Yeah. Those. Did you see them yet?" He pointed at the file that Booth was holding onto.

"Umm..."

"Excuse me," Fred spoke up. "Angel, I need to cut off this guy from my lab. He's not very good at handling the equiptment." She handed him the file of the guy she wanted to fire.

"Uhh..."

"Yo, Angel. I need you sign these as CEO. They're not letting me since I don't run the joint." The black man gave Booth another set of papers to go with his collection.

"Uhhh..."

"Angel," The blonde started, "you got a phonecall."

**'What the hell is going on?! I must be going crazy!'** Booth put his hands up in frustration and rubbed his temples. "Leave me alone!"

The tiny group stared at him startled. "Angel cakes--" Lorne stared, but was interrupted by Booth.

"Stop calling me pasteries! And stop calling me Angel! I am **not** Angel and I don't know any of you people except for Lorne. What the hell is going on? Where am I and who the hell are you people?!"

"Oi! Angel!" Booth didn't have to turn around to know who that British mocking tone belonged to.

"Oh for the love of..." He muttered under his breath as Spike joined the group.

"Oi, having a bad day already?" He mocked as Booth lowered his head to control his anger.

"Uh, Spike? Maybe you should lay off Angel." Fred quietly said.

Spike scoffed. "Oh I'm sorry. The bloody poof can't take an insult from ol' Spike."

"Spike," Booth grinded his teeth, "I will shoot you between the eyes if you ever so go near me!"

"Ooh. Fiesty now, aren't we?" Spike laughed. The black man tapped on Booth's shoulder. "Hey, man. You okay?"

"No. I don't know where I am and who you people are at the moment! At least I'm lucky enough to know the radioactive blonde and the singing demon!" He said, gesturing at Spike and Lorne.

"Maybe we should call Wesley. Gunn, do you know where he is?" Fred asked the African American named Gunn.

"I could get him, but he might be busy reading." Gunn said sarcastically before leaving. Fred took Booth down to his office and the others followed.

"What do you mean that you don't know who we are?" She asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, I only remember you as Illyria, but you're not blue and...weird." Booth sighed only to find that he had no breath. "Holy crap! Where...where did my breath go?!" He tried to breathe, but his lungs weren't working even though he felt completely fine.

"You're dead, you knit-wit!" Spike laughed at him.

"Dead?!" Booth's eyes grew big. He then remembered what happened before he came into this place. "The Oracles. They said that they would help me."

"The Oracles are dead, Angel. You were there when they died." Lorne butt in.

"The new Oracles! We were talking to them a moment ago!"

"Who is 'we'?" Fred asked.

"Me and Bones!" He remembered Bones and realized that he hasn't seen her. "Bones! Oh, no! Where is she?! Is she okay?! Oh, God! What if she got hurt?!"

"Bones? Who's Bones?" They asked, but Booth just began to panic even more.

"You guys haven't seen her?! I have to go find her!" He sat up only to be pulled back by Spike.

"I don't usually care what you do, mate, but you're starting to scare me. Who the hell is this Bones?"

"Temperance. Her name is Doctor Temperance Brennan. She works with bones at the Jeffersonian and I'm not Angel. I'm Seeley Booth. **Special agent** Seeley Booth. I work for the FBI and I have a son named Parker. I live alone and I don't know anything about demons." He started to summarize what he knew, trying to calm himself down.

When he finished, Spike whispered to Lorne and Fred, "I think he finally lost it."

Then Gunn came in with Wesley. "Angel, what's the problem?" Wesley asked as he came in. He had a British accent and wore his glasses just like Giles, except that Wesley was younger.

"Who are you?" Booth asked. Wesley took a step back and had a confused expression.

"It's Wesley." Gunn put in before he turned to him, "He doesn't remember himself."

"Interesting." Wesley raised an eyebrow. He got closer to Booth and started inspecting him. Booth frowned and took a step back awkwardly.

"What?"

"Angel?! Can you hear me?!" Wesley began to yell out when Booth made a face.

"I can hear you!" Booth yelled back, irritated.

"Ah. Very interesting." He scratched his chin with one finger and observed Booth even more. Booth looked at Lorne. "What the hell is he doing? If he's a specialist on this kind of crap, I'm leaving and looking for my Bones!"

"Now, hold on, sugar plum. Take it easy. Wesley can figure almost anything out. He just needs a little time."

"At least the squints weren't this weird!" Booth muttered to himself.

After five minutes of Wesley's thinking, Booth got annoyed and stood up. "Screw this. I'm looking for my Bones."

"Wait! You can't leave yet! We still don't know what's wrong with you!" Fred protested.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just a little confused, that's all. I'm just gonna go look for my friend."

Wesley stood in front of him and surprised Booth with a cross. Booth kicked him and his face formed into his vampiric form. He was surprised by his own reaction to the cross and how the thing burned him.

"Well, at least we know he's still a vampire." Wesley said as he got on his feet. Spike slapped the back of his head.

"We already know he's a bloody vampire, you git!"

"Seeley, right? You should stay here for now. The sun doesn't agree with you since you're in Angel's body and all." Fred suggested.

"I'm not in Angel's body, I **am **Angel. I just don't know how to explain it." Booth sat back down as he put his face in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Bones laid in some broken-down, abandoned building by herself. She looked around and saw nothing but old boxes and shattered windows. "Booth?!" She called out, but no answer. "Booth!" She tried searching for him, but he was no where to be seen. **'Oh, no. What happened to him? Is he okay? Where am I?'** She thought to herself as she left the building and was showered by the sunlight outside.

She walked a couple of blocks before realizing where she was. **'I'm in Los Angeles! But how did I get here?' **Bones thought as she looked at an out-of-date newspaper on the ground. Something in there caught her eye, so she picked it up.

'Wolfram and Hart now has a new CEO and he has great, new plans for the lawfirm. Angel, who now runs the firm, has brought new rules. 'Don't kill and we won't kill you.' says the new CEO.'

Bones brought the paper closer and inspected it. **'Angel. Booth. He might be in Wolfram and Hart! But what if I'm wrong? Why am I relying on my "gut feeling"?' **She quickly memorized the adress and went on her way.

After walking for what seemed like hours, she decided to ask for directions. "Excuse me," she stopped a black haired girl. She had a huge, sparkly smile pasted to her lips and wore fashionable clothes, "could you direct me to 'Wolfram and Hart'? I'm looking for, uh, Angel."

The girl laughed. "Of course you are! Everybody seems to talk to the 'Big Man' these days!" Bones gave her a look of confusion, but the girl just kept laughing. "Come on. I'm a friend of big-dark-and-broody. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you. I admit, I am a bit lost." Bones said.

"Oh, yeah. L.A. can be a very nasty place to get lost in." She smiled widely before introducing herself. "I'm Cordelia Chase."

"I'm Bo--." She quickly stopped herself and did a mental slap on herself. She had Booth on her mind a little too much. "Temperance Brennan."

As Cordelia and Bones entered Wolfram and Hart, Cordelia said, "I'll meet with you in a bit. Go ask that girl over there," she pointed at the blonde behind the desk, "and ask for Angel."

Bones did so and asked the blonde. "Excuse me, can I see Angel?"

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Uh...no, but--"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you if you don't have an appointment."

"Why do I need to have an appointment with him?"

"Because." the blonde answered and went back to her "Vanity" magazine.

Bones rolled her eyes. "Fine. Can I have an appointment with him?"

"Yes. Let me get my book." She searched around her drawer and took out a big black book.

"Name?"

"Temperance Brennan, but he knows me as 'Bones'."

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you? You know, vampire, demon, warlock? What are you?"

Bones gave a look. "Human."

"Really? I sensed that you were a human, but it's my job. I have to ask."

"When can I see him?"

"Uh...this Friday."

"What?!"

"Sorry, but he's booked."

"Listen," Bones squinted her eyes at the blonde's name tag, "Harmony. I don't have until Friday to see him! I need to see if he's okay, now!"

"I'm sorry but--" Harmony started when Cordelia came in.

"Harm, this is one of Angel's good friends. She really needs to see him right now. Is he in a meeting?"

"Hi, Cordy! Umm.. no, I don't think he's not in a meeting with his state right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just this morning he wasn't himself, you know. He said that he didn't know anybody."

"Oh, well, where is he?"

"In his office with Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and I think Blondie Bear is there."

"Thanks, Harm. I'll take it from here." Cordelia guided Bones down the hall to an elevator.

"This place is big!" Bones gasped.

"I know. It's hard to believe that Angel fell for Hell and Corporated after years of fighting it. Look at him now! CEO! He's hard to figure out sometimes."

The elevator clicked and they where out. Cordelia led Bones down another hall and they stopped in front of a door. Cordy opened it and found the whole gang there.

"Hey, guys! I brought one of Angel's--" She started to say when "Angel" interrupted.

"Bones! You're okay!" He yelled out before he squished her in a "guy hug".

"Booth! I thought that you wouldn't remember!"

"Booth?" Cordelia asked. Lorne explained everything which made her even more confused.

"Are you okay? Where were you?" Booth asked.

"Am I okay?! What about you? You're a scientifically impossible creature of folk tales and stories that were made to scare little children!"

" 'La Chupacabra' was a story to scare little children, not vampires. Vampires are real." Wesley encountered.

"Same difference." Booth said.

"I don't know what that means. Booth, that doesn't even make sense--"

"Shh, Bones. The important thing is that you're safe."

"Doesn't it bother anyone that Angel is referring himself as 'Booth'?" Cordelia asked, breaking the enjoyment and relief between Booth and Bones.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Booth asked as he kept an arm around Bones's shoulder.

Cordelia scoffed and muttered to herself, "I didn't get out of a comma for this!"

"Really. I'm hurt." She said with an attitude as she kept an eye on Bones. Bones noticed this and decided to talk to Booth about it later.

"Where do you come from...uhh...Booth?" Gunn asked.

"Washington D.C." He answered. "And this is Bones." He gave a little smile at her direction.

Bones rolled her eyes. "Booth, you really have to use my real name when introducing me. 'Bones' is not exactly it." She let her gaze wonder when she caught sight of Spike.

"Hey! You're Spike, right? Why haven't you said a word of us to the rest?"

"Sorry, love. I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Spike shrugged.

"Nobody remembers who we are. We're in Angel's world now." Booth informed her.

Back in the present times, Lorne, Spike, Illyria, Buffy, Giles, and Willow tried to figure out where Booth and Bones went.

"I could go back and check the place where they disappeared." Spike suggested.

"You do that. And take, umm...Green Boy--" Buffy started before getting a look from Lorne.

"Lorne." He corrected.

"Whatever. Go look for any signs of Angel and his scientist."

Spike and Lorne left Willow, Giles, Illyria, and Buffy in the cramped place.

"I suppose they went to another demension?" Giles asked outloud.

"I guess so, but why would this so called 'Powers That Be' do that?" Willow asked.

"Angel wants to know how his former life was. Maybe he asked the Powers That Be for a glance of his life." Illyria said.

"You mean Booth. He isn't Angel anymore. At least he isn't Angelus." Buffy corrected. "He's kinda like Angel, except the part where Angel doesn't smile, talk to people, or hug that much."

"I sense love in him. Not like Angel. Angel is more somber. More...Angel." Illyria said randomly.

"Love? You mean happiness, right?" Willow asked, hoping not to get Buffy uncomfortable of the fact that Angel and her have a forbidden love.

"No. He is in love. I can feel it. Wesley was the same for this shell...Fred. I can tell what he feels." She said.

"With who?" Buffy shot.

"With the woman. Bones, as he likes to call her."

Buffy felt her heart burn from jealousy. Angel was her first and it was understandable that she felt that way, but now that he can be with her and instead he picked another girl which made her mad. The other problem was that he didn't remember her.

Meanwhile, Spike and Lorne were outside looking for any clues that might lead to the disappearance of Booth and Bones.

"Where did you say you were when they vanished?" Spike asked.

"Hiding." Lorne shamefully said.

Spike laughed. "You really like to miss the fun don't you?"

"What fun? There was a huge man about the size of the building and a blinding light!"

"Is that all? The least you could do was help the bloody poof in fighting the nasty!"

"He seemed like he had it under control. Temperance helped him even though he was a bit angry."

"Why? Captain Forehead doesn't like it when a woman does the job?" Spike snickered as he looked through the allies.

"Well, he was a bit overprotective, but he just didn't want her to get hurt...or use the gun." Lorne said the last part in a hurry.

"Oh ho ho ho! His pet has a thing with guns, ey?"

Lorne stood quiet while Spike kept looking around.

"Uhh...Spike?"

"What?"

"T-there's a zombie right behind you!"

Spike turned around and tried his best to cut the zombie's head off. He turned to Lorne's direction and saw another one.

"Look out!" Lorne ducked as the dead man reached for him.

A couple of more zombies came out of the dark, lonely corners. Spike seemed to have fun cutting off their heads, but Lorne was having trouble and disgust.

"It's one thing that I shot Lindsay, but this is ridiculous!" He shouted out.

Suddenly, the zombies surrounded them and froze. Spike looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell? Why aren't they killing us?"

"Maybe that's why." Lorne gestered at the demon that came out of the crowd. The demon laughed through his big, pointy teeth. His hair was long and gray. His nose stuck out which made his eyes seem deadly.

"A vampire and a demon. Friends of Angelus, no?"

"Friends?" Spike sneered. "I guess you could say that. What's it to you?"

"I believe that Angelus owes me something and he hasn't payed for it."

"If I know Angelus, I'd say he played you." Spike laughed at him. The demon frowned unpleasingly.

"One hundred years ago, he promised to form an army of my children," he gestured at the zombies, "and the vampires he sired. You are one of them, no?"

"I'm only his grand childe, but that was centuries ago and it was Angelus who promised it. Now, he's Angel and he won't give you diddly-squat."

"Where is he?" The demon asked angrily.

"Up yours." Spike smirked which earned him a blow from one of the zombies.

"We don't know where Angel is." Lorne pleaded. "He isn't available at the time."

"My children are hungry." He glared at the pair.

"I'm already dead, mate. Sorry, Lorne." Spike laughed. Lorne gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

Booth and Bones sat on Angel's office couch.

"Booth?" Bones's voice quivered.

"Mm?"

"When are we going to go home? I still need to finish the new chapter of my book and what if more of those zombies show up and destroy my lab?"

"I don't know, Bones. I'm worried about Parker." Booth sat quietly. After a while he said, "I'm scared, Bones. What if I never get to see him again?"

"You'll see him again." She reassured him.

"How do you know?"

"I just know..." She said quietly. **'Damn. Now he has me saying irrational things.'**

"Relying on you gut-feeling, Bones?" He smiled. She glared at him, but then broke into a smile.

"Booth...?" She sighed. "Do you remember anything about the women in Angel's life?"

"No...Why?"

"It's just that...Cordelia...the woman that brought me here was a bit uncomfortable when I came."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know...It's just the way she looked at you...and me. Do you think that you two had a relationship?"

Booth laughed and shoved her playfully. "'Jealous, Bones?"

"Wha--?! You are impossible!" She slapped his arm and stood up.

"C'mon, Bones! I'm just kidding!"

"I'm going out. This place does not agree with me."

"Hold up!"

She walked out of the office as Booth followed closely behind. When they went out, a boy with longish hair walked towards them.

"Dad! I thought that you were going to the Cafe with me to help me with the lawyer stuff!" the boy yelled at Booth. Booth froze with his mouth open.

"D-dad?"

"Yeah...Are you okay?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Bones butt in.

"I'm Connor. Angel's son. Who are you? Are you the werewolf he's been dating?" Connor asked.

Bones opened her mouth to protest, but Spike interupted.

"Connor! What are you doing here?"

"Um, just talking to Dad about something."

"Ooh, nobody told ya, eh?" Spike sneered. "Angel's got some kind of amnesia. He doesn't remember anything. Wesley thinks that some demon clogged his memory and made him think that he has a life with his pet." He pointed at Bones.

"I am **not **his pet!" She exclaimed.

"And I don't have amnesia!" Booth added.

"Right! Don't get your knickers tied in a bunch." Spike said.

"Okay, so he doesn't know what's going on. Great. Just when I need him." Connor left, disappointed.

Booth looked at Spike. "He's my son?"

"Crazy, ain't it?" Spike laughed as he walked away.

"But I already have a son." Booth said quietly.

"Well, now you have two. More to love, right?" Bones said with a smile.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Bloody hell! Watch where you put those teeth!" Spike yelled at the zombie who was trying to bite him. Lorne found a pipe and just swung openly.

The Zombie King, whih was that one creepy demon, stood ordering zombies around. He finally yelled out, "I will give you one more chance to tell me where Angelus is and I will release you."

"Bugger off!" Spike yelled out as he cut off one zombie's head.

Suddenly, every zombie froze except the Zombie King. Lorne and Spike turned around to find Willow and Giles holding the zombies off.

"Get out of here! Hurry!'' Willow yelled. She turned to Giles, "You should leave, too. Tell Buffy to start preparing herself for a big fight."

Giles nodded and went his way with Spike and Lorne.


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived at the apartment where Buffy and Illyria were waiting. Seeing Spike and Lorne flustered, Buffy went up to Spike.

"What's going on out there?!" she yelled.

"A bunch of zombies and their king are out there. They want Angelus." Lorne said. Spike grabbed a book and opened it. The others stared at him. Giles grabbed the book away from him.

"What are you doing?! This is a special edition!" He dusted the book.

"I'm looking for a way to get Angel back. If he doesn't come back soon, those bloody zombies will get us!" Spike screamed.

Suddenly, Willow came in, out of breath. "That spell with hold them off for a bit, but not for long! We need to find what they want."

"They want Angelus." Buffy said grimly. "But we don't know where he is."

"It is obvious what we have to do. We must fight them all." Illyria stood up.

"There's too many of them!" Willow protested.

"She's right." Buffy began. "We have to fight them and beat them before they harm anybody else. Even if we got Angel back, he wouldn't know anything."

Everybody nodded. Illyria tipped her head to the side to stare at Spike. Spike was about to follow Buffy out along with the others, but Illyria's stare stopped him.

"What is it pet?" He asked as she stared out into space.

She held out her hand as if she was feeling the air and stretched her fingers. "I'm feeling life coming. There's something heading this way."

"Those are bloody zombies, love! Come on!"

"No. They are dead. Life. It's coming...Fred?" Spike stared at her. Hurt fogged his eyes at the name she spoke outloud. He took her hand and led her out.

--

The sun has set and Booth and Bones decided to take a stroll.

"Booth, we have to figure out some way to get back home!" Bones reasoned.

Booth kept on walking and then stopped. "The Oracles."

"What?"

"We gotta go to Washington and find that alley. We could talk to The Oracles and go home!" He started heading back to the law firm. Bones stopped him.

"Wait, Booth. What about the Zombies? Would they be there?"

"We could take the whole gang! Come on, Bones!"

Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Spike, and Wesley came to Booth and Brennan.

"Yo, what's up, man?" Gunn said outloud as he walked to the circle.

"I've got a plan." Booth said seriously.

"No shit. Let's have it, big man." Spike said.

"First, we got to get transportation." Booth said looking at each one of them. "We've got to take care of some business."

Lorne shook his head. "Oh.No, no, no, Angel cakes. I mean, Booth. I'm no fighter. It's not pretty when I try. I end up getting other people hurt."

"I suppose he can stay. Right, Booth? We already have a Lorne back home." Brennan reasoned.

"Yup. Yeah. Stay." Booth reasurred.

"So, where are we going?" Fred asked unsurely.

"Washington DC."

Booth explained everything to the guys. Most of them stood there and nodded. Most of them, except Spike.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

"Don't come if you don't want to, Spike!" Booth growled.

Spike scoffed, "Fine! I'll go, only because there's going to be fighting."


	11. Chapter 11

Cordelia Chase looked at the gang standing near the Wolfram and Hart doors. "What are they up to?" She thougth outloud as she walked up to them.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" She looked at Booth and then at Brennan.

"We're going to Washington to go to the future, drop these two off, fight some zombies, and come back home to a normal life and normal Angel." Spiek said with an exaggerated happy tone and smile.

"Want to come?" Booth asked with a smile.

Cordelia raised her eyebrow. 'I don't have much time. I'm suppose to leave. Don't they know that I'm actually not here?! Maybe if they do come home with a normal Angel, I can leave. I can tell him why he's here. I can finally die in peace. God, I hope that Angel comes home in time for me to tell him what I need to tell him.' She thought all this as seconds passed.

"Nah. You guys go. I'll stay. I need to catch up with Connor. Not in that way again. I swear!" Cordelia look at Booth. She kept forgetting that Booth doesn't have Angel's memories and that he doesn't know that she slept with his son when she was evil.

"Ooookay then." With that, they left Cordy and Lorne in Hell and Incorporated.

Booth, Brennan and the gang, with the exception of Lorne arrived in Washington DC.

"What are we doing here again?" Spike asked, fighting off a yawn. He wasn't comfortable sleeping in the airplane. Brennan and Booth kept their window uncovered so that they can watch the sun go down. The sunlight still bothered Spike even though the glass was made special for vampires. He couldn't sleep as a result.

"So that Bones and I could go home and that you guys can help us fight off the zombies." Booth replied.

"Oh...And can someone please remind me why I'm here?" Spike added in annoyance.

"Because you'll be bored if you stay with Lorne." Fred reminded.

"Right." Spike grumbled.

"Come on, William. It won't be so bad." Booth teased with a big smile on his face, not realizing what he had just called Spike.

Spike stared at him. "You haven't called me that in a lifetime! I thought you didn't remember who you were!"

Booth frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You just called him William." Brennan pointed out.

"I did?...It sounds so familiar." Booth stared off.

"I think you're starting to remember about Angel's life." Fred said.

"Yeah, well, the sooner the better. No offense, Booth, but Angel wouldn't say anything with a smile and you smiling kinda creeps me out." Gunn said.

"Well, that's not very enlightening." Booth pouted as they walked in the dark near the alley.

When they arrived, Brennan said, "This is the alley where we met that 'bodyguard'."

She and Booth took a step into the alley. In moments, the big bodyguard came out through a big wind portal. Once again, the wind blew trash and made mini tornados in the alleyway. Spike and Gunn set out to help Booth fight off the bodyguard, so that they could pass through the portal.

"Bones! Get them inside the wind-thingy!" Booth yelled out to Brennan. Brennan nodded and led Fred, Gunn, and Wesley insode as the two vampire fought the huge man.

Finally, the bodyguard fell in defeat and Booth and Spike went inside the portal.

The gang fell into a big white room. As they looked up, the New Oracles looked at Booth and Brennan. The woman rolled her eyes. "You two again."

"What have you brought us?" The man said in a sigh.

Booth and Brennan didn't have the time to come prepared. Brennan took out her watch from her wrist and handed it to the woman. Booth didn;t have anything since he was in Angel's clothes. He looked at the guys. Wes and Gunn and Spike searched their pockets. Spike took out a condom, still new, from his back pocket. Everybody looked at him in surprise.

"Man, what the hell do you need a condom for? You can't get women pregnant!" Gunn yelled at Spike.

Spike smiled slyly, "I know. But the women I sleep with don't." He whipered to the guys. Brennan and Fred looked at him in digust. Booth, embarrassed, took the condom from Spike and handed it to the male Oracle.

The man stared at it in oblivion and shrugged. "What is it that you lower beings want?...Again, in your case," He looked at the agent-slash-vampire and anthropologist.

"We need to go back to our regular time. They're coming with us." Booth said as he jerked a thumb at the rest of the gang.

"Very well. Be gone." The female Oracle waved her hand. Suddenly, a flash of light sent them of in their journey.

**Sorry it took me awhile. I bet nobody's reading this fic, but, oh well! I got nothing else better to do. I've been lagging on this fic, so here it goes. The part wher Cordy's thinking is based on that episode of Angel on season 5 where she mysteriously comes back from her coma and then at the end of the episode, Angel finds out that she actually was dying. I forgot the name of that episode, but that part is based on that part.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zombies covered the dark blacktop near Spike's and Illyria's apartment. People would think that an Apocalypse was coming. Buffy fought hard with her team. Lorne tried his best in the fight along with Giles. Illyria slaughtered alongside Spike. Willow used her magic in advantage. Zombies kept coming and coming from everywhere.

Suddenly, a strong flash covered the alley near the battle scene. Illyria stopped dead and felt life hit her inside. She turned from a blue demon to a normal human being known as Fred.

Illyria wasn't the only one who got the blast from the past. Spike felt a strong "woosh" of the old, cocky Spike overwhelm him. He felt twice as strong and the same feelings he had before the great battle with Wolfram and Hart.

Giles turned around and was surprised to see Wesley. He killed one last zombie before yelling at Wesley, "Aren't you dead?!"

Wesley stood at the mouth of the alley along with Gunn, Booth, and Brennan. He didn't see Spike or Fred stand next to him, so he turned around to see both of them already fighting the big fight with Buffy, Lorne, Willow, and Giles when Giles yelled out to him.

Wesley was confused at the thought that Mr. Giles thought that he was dead. It bugged to think that he might be dead in this time of future. "Booth?" He heard Brennan's strong feminine voice ask in anticipation. Both Wesley and Gunn turned to look at Brennan shake Booth and try to hold him up.

Booth had a strange look on his face. He looked surprised, hurt, sad, angry, and slightly overwhelmed. He stared out blankly as he slowly turned yellow, like he was going to faint. Brennan held onto him as they both sunk into the ground safely. His head rested on Brennan's lap as she smoothed his hair, trying to get him back into reality. Wesley and Gunn headed out into the fight as the partners layed on the ground.

Brennan was worried terribly as she saw the look on her partner's face. 'Is it possible that the transportation of time turned him into a vegetable?' She thought to herself. He looked like he was dying. Tat thought made tears sting her eyes as she shook him. "Booth? Booth, can you hear me? Booth! Seeley! Seeley, wake up!" She checked his pulse. His breathing and heart beat began to slow down. She look looked into his eyes and saw that the life was running away from his joyful eyes. Panic struck her.

"**SEELEY!!**"

...

The light flashed as he felt himself let go. Seeley Booth thought that he was done for. Suddenly, memories came to him. He saw himself as a little boy riding a bike and fall. His big brother came running to him, asking if he was okay. Booth, being a big boy, nodded and pouted. He remember his big brother telling him, "Don't tell mom and dad, okay, Seeley?"

Then he went back to when he was dating Rebecca. Then he remembered when Parker was born. He held the little baby in his arms and dared to show a few tears of joy.

The memory slowly disappeared into another happy memory. Temperance Brennan sat in a pile of dirt alongside with him. She was still shaking as she smiled at him. Jack Hodgins layed in the dirt next to them being kissed by Angela Montenegro. Warmth filled his heart as another memory came by. 'His' Bones was standing before him under a missletoe. She kissed him sweetly and tenderly. He still tasted the gum she planted in his mouth.

The warmth and happiness of the memories vanished as cold, distant memories came to him. He didn't know where they came from, but he was certain that they where Angel's.

First, he saw the days of Angelus. He saw the terror and pain of other people he killed. Spike caught him having sex with his love, Drusilla. He got angry and got into a fight with Angelus.

Then he saw all the things that happened to him between him and Buffy. How he fell in love with her, made love to her, lost his soul, went to hell, came back, almost died again and drank her blood, moved to LA, and managed to break her heart again by helping Faith.

Last, he remembered all the women in his life and friends. Buffy's story was told. Faith's story was told in between Buffy's story. Cordelia was next. How she was there for him and turned mature. How she turned evil, slept with his son, and died in a coma. (Of course he was in the future, so he already knows that she died.) Then Nina, the werewolf. No story there. He cared for her. Jumped into bed with her. Cared for her enough to send her away as they broke up.

He then heard a loud, distant, familiar voice coming from no where. It didn't take him long enough to realize that it was Bones. **His** Bones. He could hear the panic strike her voice as she yelled out his name.

"**SEELEY!!**"

Another light flashed and he slowly came to concienceness. His vision was blurry at first, but he could still distinguish that Brennan was above him. Her tears were visible and her hands were caressing his face. He smiled weakly, trying not to show how much in pain he was because of the memories.

"Hey." He could only say at the moment. He saw her face light up a bit, so he kept talking. "I guess too many flashbacks can give you a headache." He joked. Laughing dryily. He felt a teardrop fall down on his face. He brushed off some of her tears that were running down her cheeks with his thumb.

"Booth.." She began, but her voice cracked. "You scared me." She helped him sit up.

"You and me both." Booth said stiffly as he tried to stand up.


	13. Chapter 13

Booth...or Angel...he wasn't sure...got up and stood next to Brennan as he looked out into the battle for a second before reacting to his Angel instincts. He stood long enough to gain a bit of his strength and went out to fight. He threw his gun at Brennan, making sure it was locked and hoping that she wouldn't get shot, so that she can protect herself.

One thing Booth noticed was that he had superhuman strength, smell, and instincts, like a vampire, except he wasn't a vampire. He was human. He took care of himself as he fought alongside the others.

It turns out that Spike and Illyria from the past made one with their future selves. There couldn't be two of them running around, so they were together in one body.

"**Angelus**!" A loud, booming voice called out. Booth turned around, finding the name familiar. He recognized the Zombie King calling for him.

"Luna! I can give you a choice. You can either stop your children, or we make them stop and kill you!" Booth called out.

The Zombie King growled and nodded. He stopped all of his "children". They stood still and looking dead (as usual). Buffy, Willow, Giles, Lorne, Spike, Illyria, Gunn, Wesley, and Brennan walked to the side of Booth.

"Must you call me that?" The demon growled at Booth.

Brennan turned to Booth. "What does that mean?"

"She hates it when I call her that." Booth said smugly, not bothering to look at the gang's reactions.

"**She!?**" Everybody exclaimed.

"Bloody hell!...I didn't know it was...I mean what...So, a 'she', huh?" Spike said as he looked at the Zombie King...or **Queen**.

"Her sex changes from time to time." Booth explained. Brennan's nose wrinkled. "Please don't tell me you were involved with...her." She pleaded as she whispered to him. Booth chuckled and shook his head.

"Enough with the mockery of my sex!" The Zombie...thing...yelled out. "Where is my army, Angelus?!"

"See, the thing about that is..." Booth rubbed his neck, "I don't have one."

The demon was ready to launch at him. "Why not?! We made a deal."

"Well, I think it's obvious that I lied! I mean, I **was** evil. You can't expect me to fulfill my promises. Sooner or later, I'm going to lie." Booth reasoned.

Brennan elbowed him on the ribs. "Don't taunt the creature! It might attack us again!"

"She's right, Angel! We don't have a lot of back up." Buffy yelled at Booth.

"Oh, I don't think she minds." Booth smirked, making the demon even more angry.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?" Spike smacked the back of Booth's head. Booth turned around and hit Spike on the stomache. "Shut up and watch! She gets so flustered that she disappears! Get with the program!" Booth hoarsely whispered.

Brennan was the first to start. "So, do you get any relationships when you look like **that**?" She looked at the demon who was getting even more pissed off.

"I'm wondering how you can get any...I mean, how long has it been since you got laid?" Buffy asked.

"I'm game for anything, but I'm sorry, it's too late for you, love." Spike taunted.

The demon's scales turned hot red. "Enough!! I will return! I will!! And I'm coming for you!" She pointed at Booth before she disappeared.

Booth turned around and saw that all the zombies were vanishing. He looked at the gang. "Told you."

"How'd you know?" Buffy asked.

"Angelus used to piss her off and she would leave from embarrassment. But it only works rarely. I guess this was one of her times taht she does get to leave. Who knows when she comes back." Booth said.

"We better get inside. We need to rest for the next battle." Illyria said awkwardly as she stood in Fred's human form. Fred was still portraying outside and Illyria was inside.

"I can't fit all of you people in our apartment!" Spike yelled out.

"Buffy and Wes can stay with you and Illyria. If it's okay with you..." He looked at Spike and Illyria. "Fine." Illyria looked at Wesley. "Fine." Spike smiled. Buffy looked at Booth with sad eyes. She was obviously hurt that he wasn't staying, but something inside her told her that he's not the same. She didn't feel the same as she used to when she was around him. "Fine." She said as she stood next to Spike.

"Gunn?" Booth turned to the African American.

"Yo."

"I know you like your privacy, but can you share my place with Giles and Willow?" Booth asked.

"Sure thing, man." Gunn said. "Where's your place?"

"I'll drive you guys there."

"Angel, where are you going to stay?" Illyria said, in a Fred kind of way.

"With me." Brennan said. Booth looked at her with a greatful look.

"Alright then, we'll meet here at..." Booth asked.

"Sun-Down. I don't like the sun, remember?" Spike said.

"Sun-Down it is. Here's my phone number in case you need it." He handed the phone number out. And they were off.

A/N: sorry. i don't know the difference between dusk and dawn, so i'll just put sun-down


	14. Chapter 14

The whole drive to Brennan's apartment was quiet. Booth had just dropped off Gunn, Giles, and Willow back at his place and they headed towards her apartment. Even as they arrived, Brennan wouldn't say a word to him. They entered her home and Booth dropped his bag of clothes that he got while at his place. He took a look at the place and remembered that she didn't have a guest room.

Booth clapped his hands to get Brennan's attention and said, "So, uh, Bones, I'm gonna crash on your couch..."

Unexpectedly, Brennan interrupted him by walking toward him and embracing him. Booth almost fell back at the shock of her warmth on him. He soon took understanding and hugged her back. Brennan realized what was happening and she let go of him, revealing her eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she brushed off the tears.

"No, hey... it's okay, Bones. I--I get it." Booth said as he touched her arm.

"No. No you don't!" She snapped suddenly. Her brow furrowed as she looked into his chocolate eyes. She sighed as she saw him confused. "You don't get it, Booth." She said a little more softer.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"I mean..." Brennan paused and took one look at him before pacing around. As she stopped, she began, "Booth, you almost...you almost died!!"

Booth stood quiet, seeping into the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"One minute, you're a scientifically impossible folktale standing in front of me whose name is Angel, and the next..." Her voice grew louder and more strong. "And the next...All I see is you, Booth."

She looked at him. "You scared me, Booth. I thought you were going to die...in my arms. It's not fair. It's not fair that you were going to leave me knowing all of these irrational things and not even have time to mentally go through it because I will be to busy trying to get over you, Booth!"

She was hystarical, now, and in tears. Her hands were clenched into fists. Her hair was messy because of what she went through and she was shaking with anger.

Booth could only marvel at her actions. Of all the times he saw her cry, he never felt as bad as now. He was angry at himself and angry that he got her into his past life of Angel. Now that he knows that he is still Angel at heart, Brennan reminded him of Buffy. And it hurted him more. Except, he wasn't sure that he felt the same as he did for Buffy than he did for Brennan. He was certain now that he loved Brennan more.

Brennan saw the hurt in Booth's eyes and fell to the floor, crying. She remembered the last time she cried that hard. It was when she didn't believe Russ when he told her about their parents. Brennan screamed at him, **'No! No! It isn't true! They'll be back! I know it!' **Then she sunk into the floor, tugging at Russ's leg and crying for her mom.

Booth held onto her as she stopped crying. "Why does this always have to happen to me? Why does everyone have to leave me?" She sobbed in a tiny voice.

He smoothed her hair. "Sh.sh.sh. I'm here. I'm still here, Temperance. I'm never going to leave you. Never. I promise."

...

Buffy sat on the floor in the middle of the night. Illyria was probably out patrolling. Wesley was sleeping. And Spike...well, she hasn't seen Spike in a while.

She was thinking about Angel. She thought that when she got to see Angel again, he would be human and they would have a long life together...up until they die old, of course. She thought that she would get that same tingle she would get when she saw him. Or the pleasure when she would feel his lips on hers once again.

But she was wrong. She didn't feel anything when she first saw him as Booth even though she still thought of him as Angel. She saw something else. She saw Spike. All of the feelings she thought that she would feel for Angel, she felt for Spike and it scared her.

**'No. I've been through that road. Spike and I only had one fling. One. And it ended with him frying and me running.'** She thought. **'I love Angel. Angel and I have true love even though he didn't remember me when we met and he clearly has other intensions with that doctor...That doctor. She has him on his toes! I used to do that!'**

Buffy laughed at her own jealousy. **'Yeah, well he used to do that to me. I guess I really am over him. Then what's the problem? The problem is who I'm having funny feelings for!'**

Just then, Spike sat next to her on the floor after turning on the light. "Hello, love."

Buffy's skin had goosebumps as his voice filled her ears. She sighed at her reaction to his voice. "Hi, Spike."

"What's wrong, pet? You're not upset about Captain Forehead, are you?" Spike immediately felt a fire light up inside him. He hated that Angel got everything he wanted before he could get it. Drusilla, Buffy, and a soul. Not to mention, the Shanshu prophecy.

"Yes...and no." Buffy said sheepishly as she drew her knees towards her.

Spike snorted. "You bloody women never know what you want."

Buffy frowned as she looked at him, "Shut up, Spike."

"Woa! I went from a warm welcomed, 'Hi Spike', to a cold, 'Shut up Spike' in less than a minute!" Spike playfully acted like he was hurt.

"I just...I don't know." Buffy stopped herself.

Spike seemed more concerned now. "What is it, Buff? Did the poof say something to you?"

"No, Spike. Angel didn't say anything. It's just...it's **him**. He's...different."

"Oh?" Spike put on a face of amusement.

"You wouldn't understand." Buffy rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Why? 'Cuz I didn't sleep with him?" He laughed and then became a bit somber. "You don't know that." He mumbled.

Buffy's head immediately shot up as she looked at Spike in complete shock. That's when Spike started to laugh. "Oh, so now I have your attention! I was only joking!" Spike chuckled.

"I was about to say, 'So that's what's up with you two!'." Buffy joked and Spike took it as an insult.

"Seriously, Buff. What's wrong?" Spike asked calmly, hoping to change the gay subject.

"I don't feel the same way as I used to about him. I mean...I'm here. He's here. We're both human and there isn't a curse that stops us from doing anything! So, what's the problem?!" Buffy socked the air with both fists showing her frustration. "Why am I even talking to you? You probably don't care." Buffy murmured.

"Noo. If I didn't care, this is me, not caring..." Spike stood up and walked away. Buffy rolled her eyes, but giggled at his action. Spike came back and smiled as he saw her laugh.

"I care about you Buffy. Don't you forget about that." Spike said as he looked into her eyes.

Buffy looked away. "Don't do that. It's making it harder for me to stay pissed off at you."

"Why would you want to stay pissed off at me?" Spike asked.

"Because. You try to rape me. You run away. Get your soul back even though you almost got killed for me. Came back. Saved the world with me. Fried. Came back for almost a year and didn't tell me. Stayed with Angel. Went to Rome to spy on me and STILL didn't give me a heads up!" Buffy ranted.

"Okay, firstly, the rape thing was uncalled for! And I said I was sorry! And Secondly, I did it all for you." Spike said.

Buffy scoffed. "You did it so that you can get attention and were to afraid to tell me you were here because you didn't want your ass kicked!"

"...okay, maybe you're right on the second part." Spike said smugly.

"I...I can't believe that I'm saying this...I missed you more than--" Buffy said quietly.

"More than who? Angel?" Spike interrupted. He saw the look on Buffy's face that was full of guilt and his jaw dropped. "Angel?! You missed me more than him?! I...Wow!"

"Don't get too cocky, Spike." Buffy frowned.

Spike sat back in shock. "More than Angel, huh? I thought you didn't think of me that way anymore. I thought that you didn't want to be involved with me like that again."

"Well, I thought I didn't. Plus, I don't think Angel minds, anyways. He's got his doctor." Buffy pouted. Spike sat in quiet truimph. In his head, all he could hear is, **'She loves me! She loves me! Who does she love? Not you, Angel! Me! HA! She loves me, not you! She loves me, not you! Na-na-nana- NA! Na-na-nana- NA!'**

Spike looked at her as she pouted. **'What would she do if I kissed her right now? I bet she'll knock me on my ass, but it'll be worth it!'** He thought.

"Buffy." He whispered softly. Buffy turned around to feel Spike's cold lips on hers. Usually, he kissed her strongly, with passion and lust. But now, he was kissing her tenderly, softly. Lovingly. As Spike pulled back from the kiss, he braced himself for a smackdown by Buffy. What he didn't expect was her to smile and pull him back to a kiss.

**A/N: Wow. The beginning of this chapter has so much Angst! Love and Fluff in this chapter! Ugh! I, personally, don't like Spuffy and I'm sorry for you Bangel people, but I can't have Booth have two lovers: Brennan and Buffy. I really love Bangel, but I need Buffy to stay away from Booth so that there won't be conflict betweeb her and Bones. That's why I put in Spike!! Plus, I love writing about him. He has a funny attitude! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, I took awhile. This chapter is gonna be very...mature...it will start serious, but I guarantee you, there's a surprise at the end!!**

Brennan sulked on her bed that night. Booth was most likely sleeping in her living room couch. She tossed and turned in her bed until she decided that she couldn't sleep with all of these thoughts screaming in her mind.

**'He almost died. DIED. And what do you do? Make him feel bad. You cried like a child in front of him like you always do. He probably needed you to be strong for him. It's not his fault. It never was.' **She remembered what Angela had said to her one day.

_"Sweetie, one day you'll realize what I've been trying to show you. You're going to find out what you really feel about Booth. Just tell him how you feel!" Angela held onto her best friend's hand._

_Brennan frowned and said, "I don't feel that way about Booth, Ange. I really don;t see why you keep insisting that I have fallen for him."_

_Angela shook her head as she let go of Brennan's hand. "You'll see. One day, you'll see, and it might be too late."_

Brennan looked up at the ceiling. She then realized what she had to do. Angela was right about one thing, but wrong about the other. Brennan **did** love Booth, but it wasn't too late...not **yet**.

Determined, Brennan stood up and headed towards the door and then stopped. **'What will I do? What will I say? If he's awake and I stand there like a mute, he might think I'm an idiot. If he's asleep and I don;t know what to say, what will I do? Stare at him until he wakes up and have something to say, or wake him up and stand like there, saying nothing?'**

Her heart pounded then Angela's voice came in mind, _"Do what you've always wanted to do."_

...

Booth layed on Bones's couch wide awake. He felt so bad for Bones. When he saw her cry, he wanted to cry himself with her. For some reason, he couldn't. He remembered when he held her as she cried. He was totally speechless and telling himself, **'Say something, you idiot! Tell her you love her before she starts to hate you! She probably already does...'**

The only words that came to him was, _"Sh.sh.sh. I'm here. I'm still here, Temperance. I'm never going to leave you. Never. I promise."_

**'She's probably asleep now and I can't tell her anything now. She'll look at me like I was crazy if I wake her up in the middle of the night and tell her that I love her. She might kick me out and run away in the morning!'**

He stood up, making sure he wouldn't make a noise when he got up, and paced around the dark living room. Just then, Brennan got out of her room in a spaggetti shirt and sweat pants. She looked at Booth's appearance, which he wore a white t-shirt and sweat pants, and said nothing. She's tired, and so was he. They couldn't fool eachother. Each saw it in their eyes.

**'What am I doing? Why aren't I saying anything? Please, just open your mouth and say something!'** Brennan yelled at herself.

All Booth was thinking, **'Say it! Say it, damn it! Say you love her! Hold her! ****Do**** SOMETHING!!'**

Brennan opened her mouth, but then closed it when nothing came out. Booth saw this and copied, only to find himself speechless, too.

_**"Do what you've always wanted to do."**_

Brennan took a fast step towards Booth, now understanding what Angela's words might have meant. Booth didn't bother stepping back as she got closer to him. He could smell her and feel her breath in him that he immidiately reacted to what she was about to do.

Brennan took his face in her hands and lightly kissed him on the lips. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. He kissed her tenderly as her tongue made its way into his mouth. He let out a groan into her mouth and she moaned as he massaged the back of her head with his free hand. They reluctantly pulled apart and Brennan licked Booth lower lip one last time.

She breathed heavily at how breath-taking their kiss was. **'Waaay better that last time.'**

Booth felt her chest heave up and down against his chest. He found it hard to breath, too after he opened his eyes to see her ocean blue ones. "I love you." He heard her say breathlessly. "I love you." She repeated as if he were about to disappear if she didn't say it again.

Booth nodded and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, too." She smiled at his husky voice before kissing him again.

Brennan took Booth's shirt off as he took off her pants. Still kissing, they somehow managed to fall into Brennan's bed and take their clothes off. They laid on the bed with Brennan wearing her women boxers and spaggetti-strap shirt and Booth wore only his sweat pants which clung lazily to his hips. They were still making out when both fell off the bed and broke a lamp. The lamp fell and hit Booth in the back off the head, resulting him to yell out, "**OW**!"

Brennan's mouth made an "O" as she saw Booth fall off of her and groan.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Booth said over and over again. Brennan went to his side and asked, "Booth! Are you okay?"

Booth looked up at her blue eyes. No lamp was going to stop them from making love for the first time. "Yes. I'm fine." He said with a devilish smile as he pulled Brennan on top of him and kissed her.

Brennan started to take off her shirt, but she ended up hitting her elbow on her closet door. From the pain, she accidently bit Booth's lip, making him bleed.

"**Bones!!**" Booth yelled as he clapped a hand on his bleeding lip and closed his eyes to prevent tears from coming out. Brennan rolled off of him and held onto her elbow and squeezed her eyes shut with her mouth wide open in a painful expression.

Booth opened his eyes and saw the look on Brennan. "Bones? Are you alright?"

Bones shook her head violently. "Ow!" She gasped out.

"Lemme see." He took her elbow into his hands and saw the problem. He laughed at his partner-slash-lover, "You hit your funny bone, Bones!"

"I don't know what that means, but it's definitely **not** funny!!"

Booth shook his head and kissed her elbow. As the pain was going away, Brennan opened her eyes and looked at her injury. She saw the blood and wondered where it came from since she didn't have a cut. She looked up at Booth and saw his lip.

"Ohh, Booth! Look at you lip!" Bones touched his chin.

"Yeah. It's _your_ work, Bones." Booth grumbled. That made Bones laugh.

"I think maybe we should finish this off another time." Booth whispered. Bones nodded. She was going to pull Booth into another kiss by her hand getting the back of his head and shoving him to her, but he winced and yelped.

"Ooooohhhh!" Booth touched the back of his head. "I'm starting to think that we've made enough damage to ourselves tonight!"

"Let me get you an icepack and napkins." Brennan stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Booth nodded and mumbled, "Stupid lamp!"

Brennan came back with a roll of paper towels and two icepacks. Booth looked at her questionally as he took a paper towel and wiped the blood off of his lip. "Two icepacks, Bones?I'm not **that** damaged."

"They're not all for you!" She said as she put one on her elbow and tossed one at him. The most worst thing happened to Booth as she did this. It turned out that the icepack was **very** **cold**. It landed somewhere where every man doesn't want it to land. Booth stood up as the icepack slip from his lower navel down to the floor.

"Ahh! Ahh! C-C-COLD! Ahh!" Booth stood halfway still and half shaking from the pain in his torso.

Brennan gasped, "I'm Soo sorry!"

Three minutes later, Booth sat on one side of the room and Brennan on the other side. "How about we stay this far away until further notice, hm?" Booth suggested. Bones solemnly nodded.

**A/N: Hahaha! Aren't I just an evil--er, I mean, FUNNY person!? Hahahah! Sorry! I meant to have them make love..SERIOUSLY, but I have to admit, the seriousness and tension was killing me and then what's the whole point of people reading the rest of the story when they already had sex?! So, I decided to make this a cliffhanger! Will they? Won't they? Or will karma get in ther way once again?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sweetie!" Angela yelled at her best friend, Brennan. When Brennan came in, she was shortly followed by a flustered Booth. Angela's mouth dropped as she saw the couple come in at the same time.

Brennan looked at Angela in annoyance. "What, Angela?"

"Ooh.." Angela stopped smiling and saw how tired Brennan was. "What were you doing last night? You look like crap!" Angela then began to grin.

"Angela--What was yesterday?" Brennan interrupted herself.

"Monday."

"What's today?"

"Tuesday. Sweetie, are you okay?"

Brennan frowned, realizing that nothing changed since she came back from Angel's demension. It was as if nothing happened and time moved faster in the other demension. "Yes, I'm fine, Angela. I just need to bet to work." Brennan walked off to her office, but Angela still followed.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing!" Brennan snapped, making Angela wince. "I'm sorry, Ange, but I'm just a bit tired."

"Tired from what, exactly?" Angela grinned evilly.

Brennan didn't answer so she kept going. "So, I saw you walk in with Booth. Did you two sleep together yet?"

Brennan stopped what she was doing and remembered their little incident from last night. Angela saw her hesitate and quickly jumped into action. "You slept with him?!"

"Ange!" Brennan said harshly, motioning her to keep her voice down.

Angela mouthed out the words, "**Oh my God!**"

"Tell me **everything**!" Angela said, scooching her chair closer to Brennan's.

"Ange, I'm not going to tell you anything just so you can get pleasure out of it." Brennan argued.

"I'm not pleasuring! Whose pleasuring? I'm not. So, tell me!" Angela smiled.

Brennan sighed. "I didn't sleep with him..."

"But?"

"But what? That's it!"

"You paused. There was something that stopped you two, huh? I bet it was that stupid line of his! Damn him!" Angela slapped her knee.

"No...Well..." Brennan thought about it and decided that Angela would find out one way or another. "Well, we were...making out...and we were removing our clothes up until..."

"Up until what, Bren?"

"Accidents kept happening."

"Accidents? What do you mean?"

"The lamp hit his head, I hit my 'funny bone', I bit his lip and made him bleed, and I sorta...dropped ice on his lap." Brennan bit her lip and Angela supressed a laugh. "It's not funny, Ange!"

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me!" Angela burst out laughing. Just then, Booth passed by and saw that Angela was laughing and Brennan was annoyed and embarrassed. Booth women turned to see him walk away in a hurry.

"Oooh." Angela stopped laughing and looked at a worried Brennan.

"I think he heard." Angela said.

"No shit." Brennan muttered. "It's been...really awkward. And weird these days."

"Maybe you should talk to him." Angela suggested and Hodgins came in.

"Talk to who?" He asked as he walked in.

"Booth. They had an awkward moment." Angela quickly explained and Brennan shook her head.

"I just don't know how to start a conversation." Brennan said.

"Just say, 'So...how 'bout them Dodgers?' and the rest is history." Hodgins said with a mocking smile. Brennan looked as if she was about to consider that advise and Angela glared at him.

"That's a **horrible** way of starting a conversation! Brennan, don't you dare say that!" Angela glared at Hodgins who was standing sheepishly.

"Then what do I say?" Brennan asked.

"Just wait 'till he says something." Angela advised.

Brennan nodded and went off to look for Booth.

...

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian with Brennan and could see Angela's smirk from across the lab. He decided to hide away. That morning was awkward when he woke up and met Brennan in the kitchen. They ate breakfast in silence. Drove in silence. And arrived in silence. Booth walked in the Jeffersonian's bathroom and hid there.

**'If only there was a way for it not to be so awkward. Do I kiss her and risk the dangers. Or do I not kiss her and make it even more awkward?'** He thought as he washed his face. He left the bathroom, deciding to talk to her.

He couldn't see Brennan anywhere so he went to her office. That's when he saw Angela laughing and Brennan embarrassed. Anger blew up in him and he decided to walk off.

**'Unbelievable! She's probably making fun of me!' **He thought as he walked off.

Minutes passed and he heard his name coming out of the sweet, soft lips of Brennan. Booth didn't answer, but Brenna found him anyway.

Brennan saw his angry expression from a foot away. "Booth, why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?" She asked and Booth kept quiet. She waited until he started the conversation. He didn;t say anything for the longest three minutes of her life. Finally, she decided to attempt to start the talking.

"So...how 'bout them Dodgers?" She asked.

Booth turned around and scoffed. **'Is she trying to start a conversation?'** "You're unbelievable."

Brennan frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Booth turned to her. "First of all, most of what happened last night was **your **fault! My head and lip wouldn't be hurting if it wasn't for you! And secondly, how can you just tell this to Angela?! You know how much of a gossip she is!"

Brennan grew angry. "**My **fault?! You think this is my fault? It's **your** fault you hit your head and I bit your lip! If you didn't make me fall off the bed, I wouldn't have hit my elbow on the closet door! And don't talk about Angela that way! She was always the one who helped me out on social things long before you came along!"

The couple were in oblivion as they drew attention of the lab. Zach and Hodgins were busy at work and told the others not to stare, but then again, they were evesdropping.

"Well, whose fault is it that decided to kiss me in the first place?!" Booth yelled angrily.

"Who was the one who took off my pants?!" Brennan argued.

"That's only because you started it! You took off my shirt!" Booth frowned.

"That's really mature, Booth!" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know why you kissed me in the first place!" Booth crossed his arms over his chest.

Brennan's eyes got glassy with frustration. "**Because I love you, you jackass!**" She pinched her lips in a hard line as Booth stared at her. Never would he have thought that she would say it outloud in public but she did it.

"There! I said it!" Brennan held her arms out and looked at the rest of the lab. "I love him! Are you people happy?! **I'm in love with Special Agent Seeley Booth!**" She gave Booth one last look before storming off.

Booth stood numb. The whole lab was staring at him, but he couldn't feel a thing until he looked up and saw everyone looking at him.

"What are you people lookin' at?! Get back to work!" Booth growled and everyone got back to what they were doing. He ran off to look for his Bones.

Cam stood among the crowd of scientist. She frowned, but was surprised with the sudden outburst. She shrugged it off and thought, **'Whatever. I slept with him first.' **Angela jumped up and down and supressed a squeel.

Booth ran as fast as he could to catch up with Brennan. He finally caught sight of her as she walked out. The sun was about to come down and the colors made her look like an angel. "Temperance!" Brennan heard her name, but didn't stop.

Booth caught her arm and spun her around. Brennan looked at him through daring tears before Booth embraced her and kissed her passionately. Brennan soon gave in and kissed back, tasting his tongue and lips one more time. He let go and looked into her eyes. "I know I was bieng a jackass. I'm sorry." Brennan smiled the smile that drove him crazy.

"I don't want to go. You might get hurt." Brennan said, realizing that both of them were supposed to meet Spike and Buffy at sun down. Booth nodded sadly.

"I know, but we have to. Come on. we're gonna be late." He said as he held her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy looked at her watch one more time and worried. She turned to the others who were preparing for battle. Wesley and Gunn were still trying to figure out how both of them died in this dimension...or this future for them. Willow and Giles prepared some spells for the battle. Illyria brooded, remembering, feeling, Fred's presence within her. Spike smoked and sat sharpening the sword he jacked form Angel after he found it near a pile of demon bodies at the Battle in LA. Lorne sang soothing songs to himself, trying to control his nerves.

All they needed were Brennan and Angel...or Booth. Buffy stood up as she heard the screeching breaks of an SUV just outside of Spike's and Illyria's place. Booth and Bones came in with solemn expressions as if to show that they were ready. Buffy nodded to the others.

"Okay. Are we all ready?" Buffy asked around.

"Never am, but I'll try." Lorne sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be, love." Spike cracked his neck.

"We're all ready, so why don't we kick some zombie ass and get us back home?" Gunn suggested, trying to pick up the pace.

Buffy nodded and turned to Willow and Giles for agreement about preparation. They nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's get out of here. We all know the rules, right? Try not to get bitten, cut their heads off, and remember that there's gonna be a shitload of them, so don't lag it." Buffy informed before turning her back and leading the way out. Booth looked at the sword Spike carried and snatched it away.

"Hey!" Spike protested.

"This is mine. It's sweet of you to keep it for so long." Booth said as he looked at his long-lost-favorite sword.

"It's not yours! I- I found it a long time ago."

"It's mine, Spike."

"No, it's not!" Spike folded his arms and added, "It doesn't have your name on it."

Booth cleared his throat and pointed at the handle of the sword where there was "Angel" carved on it. Spike growled and Booth smirked as he walked away.

As the group walked out into the dark and ready to battle anything that pops out, Brennan had to ask, "Buffy, right?"

"Yeah." Buffy said, not interested.

"How do we know where to go and find the undead?" Brennan asked.

Buffy stopped and shrugged. "I guess we go where we hear chaos."

Booth and Spike both frowned. Their muscles tensed and their ears perked up.

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked.

"Zombies. They're just around the corner." Booth answered. Spike looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you were human." Spike pointed out.

Booth raised an eyebrow. "I still have some of my abilities as a vampire, Spike. The only difference is that my heart is beating."

"And you can stay in the sun." Willow said.

"Yeah." Booth nodded.

"And you can have the pleasure of eating." Giles said.

"Yes." Booth frowned.

"And you're not cursed." Illyria said.

"I know." Booth brooded.

"And you're not a vampire." Brennan said, poking his arm.

"Alright! I get it! There's a lot of exceptions! Just think that I'm human with vampire abilities." Booth clutched at his weapon in frustration.

"Well, we best be on our way before any more zombies are converted." Giles suggested.

Booth, Brennan, Buffy, Spike, Illyria, Lorne, Gunn, Wesley, Willow, and Giles arrived at an alley-full of zombies and the Zombie King...(or Queen?).

"You have come at last. And this time, my children will make you pay your debts, Angelus." The Zombie King/Queen said. Suddenly, all the zombies activated and began to attack.

Spike swung a sword that he wasn't used to since he was used to Angel's. He managed to cut off at least 5 heads in seconds. The zombies were slow, but there were so many of them that it made it hard. He heard a woman scream and figured that it might have been Brennan since she was the only female human in battle. Willow was on top of a roof with Giles doing a ritual. The other female was Illyria, but she never screamed. She stared and then killed you. Lorne would've been his other choice since he was a "ninny", but Lorne didn't have a feminine voice.

Spike fought hard to get to Brennan to only see her with Booth, back-to-back, fighting. **'Unbelievable. This is the first time she's ever been in an actual fight with demons and look at her! She's a natural!'** Brennan seemed familiar to Spike. She fought as if it were her duty and she was determined not to not get interfered in the fight as Angel have told her. One name fitted her. **'Buffy.'** Spike shook his head as he fought off another zombie.

**'Angel still managed to find another woman and this woman turns out to be just like Buffy. What a wanker! Just when I thought that I could have everything he always wanted, he busts out with another chick just the same!'** Spike growled as Willow's voice popped in his head.

**'Spike! Stop being so jealous of Angel and pay attention of what you're doing! Geez, you men are always fighting over the simplest things!'** Willow's voice screamed inside Spike head which made him scringe.

"Damnitt, Willow! I thought I told you to warn me when you're going to use your 'mind-voice'!" Spike screamed outloud.

**'Sorry, but I need to warn you. You gotta get out there. At least get up here were Giles and I are. We're going to demolish everything there! Get out of there now!'**

"What about the others?!"

**'I'll warn them, too! Now go!'**

Spike nodded and sliced the last head off before running off.

...

Booth stood back to back with Brennan and frowned. He had told her to stay somewhere safe, but did she listen? No. No, she did not.

"Bones, trust me on this! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you, Booth!" Brennan stabbed a zombie and kicked him in the groin.

"Yeah, but--" Booth suddlenly tightened his jaw as Willow's booming voice echoed in his ears.

**'Angel! The ritual is done! You need to get you and Dr. Brennan out of there right now! Come where Giles and I are!'**

"Alright! Geez that was worst than when Cordy was in my head!" Booth glanced at a confused Brennan.

"Don't ask. We gotta get out of here!" Booth grabbed her hand and led her out of there, joining Spike and Lorne who apparently got the message. Followed by them were Buffy, Illyria, and Gunn.

"Yo! Where's Wesley?!" Gunn asked as he stopped running.

**'He's right here, Gunn. Now hurry up!'** Willow yelled at him in his head.

When the group arrived at the roof top, Willow was saying the spell and Giles and Wesley were throwing dust at the zombie mob and saying words in latin. Spike and Gunn guarded the roof door and Buffy and Illyria guarded the stairs at the side of the building. There was a sudden flash in the alley and all of the zombies disappeared. The Zombie King/Queen was the only one standing.

"Nooo!!" She/He screeched out. Booth grabbed Wesley' crossbow, dipped it in Holy Water and aimed at the monarchy.

"Time to stay dead, bitch." Booth said as he shot the arrow which hit her/him in the heart causing it to go up in flames and turn into dust.

Everybody was relieved as she checked to see her/him in dust.

"How did you know how to kill it?" Buffy asked Booth.

"When I was Angelus, I was thinking of making an army with it and then kill her and take over the world alone. I had to know how to kill her." Booth answered as he put the crossbow down.

Gunn pounded Wesley's knuckles and smiled. "I thought you were stuck back there, British."

"Willow called me out before you guys because she needed someone with experience with magic and latin." Wesley said.

"I guess it's time to get you time-travelers back home now." Lorne reminded, looking at Illyria, Spike, Wesley, and Gunn. "The past still needs their Spike, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley."

"Wouldn't that mean that me and Blue are not going to stay here?" Spike asked, referring to Illyria as "Blue".

Willow shook her head. "Only your past selves that emerged inside you when they came back will go back. You'll stay. For example, Illyria would stay, but Fred goes back."

"Alright, guys. Get ready to go." Buffy sighed.

Illyria looked at Wesley with blue eyes that turned into brown. Her whole figure was of Fred's.

"Illyria?" Wesley asked.

"I only have a short amount of time with Fred as me. I have been through your death and I want a final good-bye." Illria said in her Fred voice.

Wesley nodded as Illyria kissed him on the lips. "Good-bye."

"Good to meet the famous Buffy." Gunn turned to Buffy and shook her hand.

"Pleasure's mine, Gunn." Buffy laughed.

"Okay, guys! Get in the circle!" Willow called for the group. She had just made a circle of magic that will help them get back to the past. "Just so you know, when you guys get home, you won't remember any of this. You won;t remember Booth or Brennan and it would be like you never left."

Everyone nodded and Willow performed that spell. In a matter of seconds, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike's and Illyria's past selves were gone. All that stood in the circle were present and Illyria.

"Woah. That was a rush!" Spike exclaimed.

Buffy walked toward Booth and Brennan. "Good to see you again, Angel."

Booth smiled and nodded. "Where are you heading?"

"Ohh, I'm going back to England. I need to check up on Dawn. Giles says she's getting Buffy-sick." Buffy smiled. Spike slumped his shoulders. Just when he gets to express his feelings to Buffy, she's leaving.

Buffy turned to see a poutinf Spike and laughed. "And I'm taking two certain people with me."

Spike looked up and saw her laughing eyes looking back at him and Illyria. "Really?!"

Buffy laughed. "Yeah. Of course, if Illyria would like to come back with us."

"Will you service shelter and bearings?" Illyria asked.

"Sure!" Willow perked up. "The new slayers could use another trainer!"

"Fine." Illyria agreed.

"Are you sure you wanna take us with you to England, Buf?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Dawn misses her blonde vampire." Buffy assured. Spike smiled excitedly.

"Ha-ha! Ang-el! I get to go to Eng-land with Bu-ffy and you get to stay back here bo-red and al-one." Spike teased Booth in a sing-song way.

Booth only smiled as Buffy glared at Spike. "Oh, I won't be bored, Spike, And I won't definately be alone." He gave Brennan a squeeze, causing her to blush.

Spike frowned. "Just when I think I got you, you always seem to get the top of the food chain!"

"Go away, Spike. Have fun, Buffy. Say hi to Dawn and Xander for me, please." Booth said.

"Sure, Angel. Bye." Buffy walked away with Willow, Illyria, Giles, and Spike.

As they disappeared, Lorne stood behind them.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you Angel-cakes!" He hugged Booth and then Brennan.

"Is that so?" Booth asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I've got another club about a mile away from here. You two are welcomed to come and visit me any time you want." Lorne said with a big smile as he handed them his business card.

"Just call when you need something." He winked and walked off.

Booth looked around. Brennan looked at him in confusion.

"Booth? What are you looking for?"

"It's just that I keep forgetting who was with us and everywhere I turn, one from the group unexpectedly pops up." Booth reasoned.

Brennan laughed as he kept looking around. "Booth! Nobody's here! They all left!"

He looked into her gorgeous eyes and smiled. "Good." He unecpectedly pressed his lips on hers and picked her up, bridal style.

"Booth!" She laughed as they went downstairs, off the rooftop and into blacktop. Suddleny, it began to rain.

"Shit!" Booth cried out as he let Brennan down.

"We're going to get wet! Where's the car?" Brennan yelled.

"Two blocks away! Come on!" Booth and Brennan ran in the rain hand in hand. They finally reached the car and headed towards Brennan's apartment. When they arived, Booth took off his wet jacket and shirt. Brenna came back from the bathroom with towels and handed one to him.

She giggled at the sight of Booth. His hair was wet and messy, in a sexy kind of way. His shirt was off and water dripped and outlined his muscles and abdomen. His jeans were clinging onto him and she could see the wasteline of his boxers. She bit her lip and smiled as he smirked devishly.

**'God! She looks so hot!'** Booth gave Brennan a devilish smirk to express his pleasure on his view of her. Brennan's hair was dripping wet and her white bra was showing through her light gray shirt. Her wet clothes stuck to her body that hugged her every curve. Water dripped from her neck down to her breasts which made her way more appealing to Booth.

"What?" She laughed as she asked even though she already knew what was going through his mind. He walked quickly towards her and caught her by her waist by surprise.

"I'm finishing what we started." He said as he began hungrily kissing her neck down to her colar bone. She let out a small gasp followed by a moan. In a flash, Brennan had her wet shirt off and her legs wrapped around Booth's hips as he carried her to the bedroom once again. They fell on the bed at the same time with Booth ontop of Brennan.

Booth fiddled with her zipper as Brennan pulled his jeans down to the bottom of his ass. Right when Booth took her jeans off, he headed for her bra. Not wanting to let go of him, Brennan proceeded kissing him as he played with her bra. He stopped kissing her and looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked, more upset about him stopping.

"How the hell do you take off your bra?!" He asked as Brennan laughed. She moved her hand and unbuttoned the bra by the front of her chest, revealing her breasts to him. He looked dumbfounded as he saw her nakedness laying before him. She looked up at him with desire in her eyes.

She looked up at him and saw how nervous he was. He gulped and breathed in out slowly. She smiled warmly and caressed his face.

"You sure you wanna do this, Temperance?" Booth asked huskily.

"More than anything." She said. Booth smiled and began kissing her neck and moving downward.

"Ohhhh, Booth!" She moaned his name. He laughed as he moved down to her torso. Her fingers were entangled in his hair and her other hand was over his bare back for support.

"Enough teasing!" She suddenly gently pulled his head up, forcing him to look at her. "I want you inside me."

He began kissing her as he ripped off her panties and she pulled down his boxers. He teased her some more, but couldn't hold it for long after she swung her her hips onto his, making him dip into her. She yelped as her walls enclosed around him.

"O--Ohh--B--Boo--BOOTH!" She yelled out as he moved faster and faster. He breathed harder as he kept the pace going. "Oh, God!" He yelled out. "I'm coming!"

...

The sun hit Brennan's face as she woke up. She smiled as she heard a low groan behind her. Booth's arms were wrapped around her body and her legs were freely around his legs. The white sheets of her bed brightened the sun even more and made them wince at how bright it was.

"Mornin'." Booth smiled warely as she kissed him lightly.

Brennan laughed at his appearance. His hair was messy and she saw scratches on his bare shoulders and chest. "I'm so sorry." She caressed his skin.

"Don't be. You're the one with sex hair." He laughed and earned a playful slap on the arm by his partner.

"You should look at yourself." She said.

He chuckled. "Do you think you're up for round two?" He asked.

Brennan looked at him with blue eyes. She suddenly stood up and wrapped the covers around her, leaving Booth on the bed with only a quilt. She walked into her bathroom and Booth shook his head disappointed.

She suddenly popped her head out of the bathroom door and said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Booth asked.

"Don't you want to take a shower?" She asked with a sexxy smile playing on her lips. Booth looked at her with confusion and she rose an eyebrow up. "And perhaps 'round two'?"

Booth smiled and ran into the bathroom, following Brennan.

...

Angela looked up from her office and saw Brennan and Booth walk in with big smiels on their faces. She remembered the event yesterday and decided to snoop. She ran to her best friend. "Sweetie!"

"Good morning, Angela." Brennan said.

"You have to tell me what you did last night!"

"Let's just say I had a **very **good sleep." With that, Brennan walked away, winking at Booth as he laughed. Angela's mouth dropped. She looked at Booth for answers and he only shrugged and walked away. Zach and Hodgins were listening and both were as surprised as Angela.

"Oh my God!" She squeeled.

--

**A/n: I'm so sorry people that i didn't update soon it's just that i didn;t get alot of reviews and i didn;t have an idea how to close this story. hope you like it! lots of smut!**


End file.
